The Other Potter
by PheonixPonder
Summary: We all know how Harry Potter has lived for his whole life up to HBP. But there was something Dumbeldore never told him. Read to find out what, but Harry's not quite alone as he might think. Mild AU spoilers from OotP and HBP, both tragic events happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, surprise surprise…If I did it would be a wee bit different….but I do lay claim to my original character Lily…sorry she _is_ mine

Summary: It's the end of HBP and Harry finds out a big secret…he's a twin. This story is about what happens after Dumbledore's death.

So with out any further ado….The Other Potter

"Go after them. Insure this is done as I instructed."

She grinned, "Yes My Lord," and she swept from the hall her dark skirts rustling behind her. As the door closed behind her a Death Eater fell into place behind her. She sighed slightly, "You know I don't need another shadow." She said without glancing at the Death Eater.

He chuckled, "You know me, I'm not about to let you go off alone. He will have people there and I couldn't let anything happen to you.

She grimaced, "Nonthal, I am no longer a child."

He just chuckled again and handed her her cloak, "I know dear, just call me sentimental if you must Lily."

She turned on her heel glowering up at him through bright green eyes her deep red hair whirling with her skirts, "I would not have been told to go if he didn't think I was capable of overseeing this."

Harold Nonthal smiled, "I know, shall we?"

She studied him for a moment then still frowning said, "We shall." And Nonthal took her arm and they apparated off.

They apparated right outside Borgin and Burkes. Lily led the way into the store and without sparing the old man a glance she walked through the cabinet and began speeding towards Hogwarts.

Lily waited quietly for Nonthal to follow. She only had to wait a little bit. Then without a word she swept from the room with Nonthal on her heel.

She walked quickly to the place that had been selected thankful that they did not meet anyone on the way. Before they got there loud noises of the battle could be heard.

Nonthal glanced at Lily, "This is why I came."

She made no response except to continue walking to the battle. Nonthal put a shield up around her and Lily walked calmly and unscathed to the star that assembly lead to the Astronomy tower. Nonthal Took her elbow so she could penetrate the barrier, for devoted as she was she did not have a dark mark. When they gained the top of the stairs Lily glanced around.

A smile creped onto her face and she walked right up behind Draco, who had not seen her. He spun around and a look of panic flitted through his eyes, Dumbledore, who was largely being ignored politely said, "Ah, Lily. So, you did survive."

Lily turned her gaze to him, "Excuse me," she said coolly.

Dumbledore smiled, "You survived. You've been missing for fifteen years. I must say this in the last place I would expect to see you."

"I have not been missing. I have been waiting is all," Lily said sizing up the old man.

"Hmm, yes, well where have you been then Lily?"

Lily studied him for a moment longer, "With Nonthal of course, waiting for My Lord to return."

Dumbledore chuckled, "So he's kept you, I wonder why he would do that."

"It hardly matters," Lily scoffed.

"Oh yes it does," Dumbledore breathed.

"Not to a man about to die," Lily responded icily.

Dumbledore studied her but Lily turned her attention back to Draco. "Draco," she purred, "Why is he still alive? Don't you have a job to do? He's not going to be happy that you are taking so long."

Draco's eyes flitted from Lily to Dumbledore he swallowed and stammered, "I…I…"

Lily narrowed her green eyes but before she could say anything the door behind her burst open.

Lily spun on the spot and Nonthal came into a position to protect her if needed. She studied the four Death Eaters that came through the door.

Nonthal eased slightly and moved away from Lily.

Her eyes slowly went from one Death Eater to another, none of them holding her gaze very long. Her eyes finally fell on the last Death Eater and a cold disgusted look flooded her face, "I was not aware a filthy beast was coming."

Fenrir Greyback twitched and his mouth twisted, but then he dropped his gaze for a moment then shifted his gaze to Dumbledore.

"Well done Draco...well done indeed..." one of the male Death Eaters said.

"Good Evening Amycus," Dumbledore said calmly, "And Alecto...how wonderful."

The woman twitched she seemed to have something to say but she flashed a glance at Lily and seemed to think better of it.

"And is that you Fenrir?" Dumbledore asked after silence had stretched for a moment.

"Absolutely," he glanced at Lily, "Are you pleased to see me too?"

"Not really," Dumbeldore said calmly, Lily allowed a small smile to creep onto her face, she could at least appreciate the old man's taste.

Fenrir grinned, "But I just love children...you know that Dumbledore."

Lily turned her gaze back to Fenrir and frowned, but he wasn't paying attention to her.

"You have developed a taste for blood that can't be satisfied during the full moon, unusual." Dumbledore said

"Yup, shocks you, eh, frightens you?"

"Well it does disgust me-" Dumbledore began, but Lily was growing tired of the conversation quickly

"Well of course it does" she said harshly, "Beasts like Fenrir disgust everyone."

Dumbledore looked at her and Fenrir glared at her. Lily narrowed her eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "What's that look for?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

Fenrir maintained his glare for a moment but then dropped it, Lily smirked.

"Draco, do it now." The fourth Death Eater said sharply.

Lily slid her gaze to Draco and frowned, for some reason Draco looked as if he couldn't do it.

"I don't know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill you anyway, you don't have much time left in this world anyway I think," Amycus said leering at Dumbledore.

Lily's eyes flashed, "It is not your place to question why he orders things to be done," Lily said quietly, but all the Death Eaters froze and coiled back slightly, "It should be enough that he wants it done. Now do it Draco."

But Draco made no move to do so, Fenrir moved forward, "I'll do it then,"

There was a flash of light and Fenrir was blasted away, Lily stepped forward her wand drawn and the other Death Eaters drew back from Lily, "I thought I just said that Draco was to do it," Lily said her voice furious.

Fenrir looked as though he might spring at Lily but at that moment the door burst open again.

Snape walked onto the tower and took in the scene. His gaze lingered on Lily, "I wouldn't have thought you would have been allowed to be here Lily."

She smiled lopsidedly and slipped her wand away, "I am here to insure this is done Snape. And it is not being done," she shifted her eyes to Draco her face hardening.

"Hmm, I still would have thought that he would have kept you from, ah…being known," Snape said, briefly shifting his gaze from Lily to Dumbledore and back.

A small giggle escaped her lips, "Oh Sanpe, you sound like Nonthal. A dieing old man will be little trouble and a dead one will not be any. Especially since my dear brother will never know."

Dumbledore said calmly, "I'm sure Harry would want to know of you Lily. After all you are his twin."

Glances were swiftly shared amongst the Death Eaters, Lily slowly turned to Dumbledore. "I do not want to meet that…" Lily began coldly paused and breathed then she continued in a more controlled voice, "I have no interest in meeting Harry Potter, even if he is my twin. Now will _someone_ kill this man!"

Draco began to stammer again but Snape pushed him roughly aside, "Avada Kedavra"

Lily watched impassively as Dumbledore flew off the tower then gazed at Snape for a moment. He looked back then grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him roughly down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Harry Potter or any other book characters...but Lily and Nonthal are all mine! hehe...it's nice to have ownership over something!

* * *

Lily followed with Nonthal at her shoulder she heard the other Death Eaters fall into place behind them. Lily heard someone shout behind them, made to go back but Nonthal urged her to keep going down.

They followed Snape and Draco through the battle. Snape shouted "It's over, time to go!" And he and Draco rounded the corner.

Nonthal began to pull her along but she glanced back for some unknown reason and saw Harry Potter jinx Amycus and talk to the Weasley Girl. He looked up and locked eyes with her. She turned coolly away and followed Snape.

They gained the entrance hall and there were a few students put up a fight but after a few well placed counter spells the doors were burst open. And they gained the night to the gates to apperate.

The other Death Eater broke away to stop the half giant from interfering. More voices sounded. Lily glanced back and saw Harry Potter trip up Amycus and Alecto. Nonthal hurried her along. Then a stunner flew by Snape's head.

Snape shouted, "Run Draco! Nonthal get her out of here!" Draco continued, Nonthal pulled her but Lily pulled her arm from his grasp, "I want to see if he can do anything."

Nonthal frowned and put a precautionary hand on his shoulder.

They fought a bit, Snape really just blocking Potter's feeble attempts; it wasn't much of a fight. One of the Death Eaters hit potter in the back with a Cruciatus Curse.

As she watched him keel over screaming in agony an unusual sensation rose in her chest. She frowned, unable to identify it.

Snape shouted the torture and the Death Eaters ran past her and Nonthal, who pulled at her to get her to follow, but she simply shot her a cold look and he desisted. Then she froze, he had addressed her.

"What are you, Voldemort's puppet?" He glowered and looked her up and down, "You can't be related to me!"

She studied him imperially, "Unfortunately I am related to you. And I am not a puppet, do you have any subtly?" Snape made a small noise; Lily flicked her eyes to him for a second. "I will look foreword to seeing you again Harry Potter. Let's go Nonthal," and she swept off with Nonthal behind her looking relieved. She paused by Snape, "you will be joining us shortly, won't you Severus?"

Snape nodded and made to follow her, but Potter called him back. But Lily didn't give them any more of his attention.

By the time Lily and Nonthal reached Hogwart's gates Snape was streaking toward them with a hippogriff behind him.

Lily watched passively, "Hmm, that's something you don't see everyday," she said just before Nonthal grabbed her arm and disapperated them.

* * *

Harry needed to tell someone, to ask someone, who that girl was. It was hard to focus on when Dumbledore had just died but he had to ask. He decided Lupin might know the most.

He moved closer to Lupin, he didn't want everyone to know and asked quietly, "Do you know who that girl was?"

Lupin looked at him and took a moment before he focused on Harry, "Sorry, what did you say?" Harry repeated his question. Lupin frowned at him, "What girl?"

Harry briefly described her, dark dress, deep red hair almost to her ankles, a death eater at her shoulder.

Lupin continued to frown then his face cleared slightly, "Yes I do recall seeing her, what about her?"

"Well, something Dumbledore said. He said, well it wasn't just him, she said so too, but-" Harry broke off not sure how to pose his question, the concept was so foreign.

Lupin waited quietly, he was about to say something when Harry blurted it out, "They were saying she's my twin sister!"

Lupin's face drained of the little blood that had been there and was completely lost for words.

* * *

Lily watched calmly as each Death Eater told what had happened. His face did not change in the slightest through out the whole time, but Lily knew he was very angry.

Finally he told everyone to leave, but gave her the look she knew was to stay. So she stayed.

"So, Snape had to do it?" he asked softly.

Lily nodded knowing words weren't needed.

"Hmm, is there a reason Draco did not?"

Lily thought a moment, "I do not know my lord, whatever his reason it must have happened before I got there."

He nodded, "So you must have met Harry Potter."

Lily nodded, "I suppose."

"So he didn't know of you?"

Lily shook her head, "He finally grasped the idea, but he was slow on the uptake."

Nodding, he slipped into thought and dismissed her with a vague wave of his hand.

* * *

"What? Is it that bad?" Harry said after several minuets passed.

Lupin swallowed, "Was her name mentioned?" he sounded as if he was tiring to stay calm.

"Yes Dumbledore called her Lily."

Lupin stared, "But, that means, but she," he paused but he didn't pick up again.

"What's the big deal?" Harry asked impatiently.

Lupin looked at him disbelievingly, "The big deal. The big deal is that Lily Potter was never found. The big deal is that she's been thought to be dead Harry. The big deal is that-" He broke off, "Harry I know Dumbledore had put a lot of effort into locating her."

"Why?"

"Well, because," Lupin sighed, "I'm not sure to be honest. You mentioned a Death Eater."

Harry nodded, "I think she called him Nonthal."

Lupin frowned, "Oh, Nonthal, hmm, that's unexpected."

"Why?"

"Well, he was a friend of your mother's, Harold Nonthal," Lupin's frown deepened, "I knew he became a Death Eater but still."

"What about Nonthal, what do you know about him?"

"Not much, I didn't really talk to him. Lily lost touch with him after we left school I believe."

"So you don't know anything about this sister?"

Lupin studied him for a moment, "No Harry I don't know much about her, she vanished the night Lily and James died."

* * *

Lily walked down the hall frowning, "Nonthal?" she asked on a whim,.

"Yes Lily."

She stopped and turned to face him, "Why does it matter if I met my brother? Why is that so important?"

Nonthal smiled crookedly, "He might just want to keep an eye on the situation, nothing to worry about Lily. I think he doesn't want you to get attached to him."

Lily let her anger flood her face, "Why would I get attached to Harry Potter? That's absolutely ridiculous!" She turned on her heel and stalked off wondering why she couldn't fully convince herself.

* * *

Lily stared pensively out the window, she wasn't thinking much of anything, just thinking about, and her mind settled back on what she had not wanted.

She was jolted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She stared at the door for a moment then flicked her wrist and the door creaked open. She was expecting to see Nonthal to be waiting but was immensely surprised.

Lord Voldemort stood framed in the door. Lily stared at him, he rarely came to see her, she usually was summoned to see him.

Voldemort walked slowly in and the door shut behind him with a sharp snap. Lily dipped to the floor looking for words to cover her surprise.

"Oh Lily," he said, Lily frowned to the floor, he was being nice, Lord Voldemort was rarely nice. It was either an act or, well she didn't know what else it might be having never experienced such behavior before, "come here, I have something I need you to do."

Lily stood and watched him sit on her bed and watch her walk slowly over to the bed threw those red eyes, so cat like but colder than any cat could be. He gestured to the bed and she sat next to him trying to contain her suspicion.

He smiled that cold smile and said, "I need you to do something Lily." Lily nodded wondering why he had come here to tell her, this was not anything horrible. "I am going to need you to, ah, bump into Harry Potter several times. I also want to see if you can convince Draco to talk, he's been very," he paused, "stubborn."

Lily nodded, "I can do that."

Voldemort studied her nodding slightly, "So, you've met Harry Potter."

Lily frowned, hadn't they already had this conversation, "Yes my lord."

"And what do you think of him?"

"Well he's not very talented, I'm surprised he's even survi-" and stopped horrified at what she was saying. She didn't know what possessed her to even think of saying that to Voldemort. She stole a glance at him, his face hadn't changed but whether it was her or not the room seemed colder and she began to stammer, "I…I didn't mean to imply…or I…" she slipped off the bed and crouched at his feet terrified of what he might do.

He cut her off continued stammering by lifting her chin so she had to face him. She tried to control her panic but she knew she was failing even, to her shame going as far as to have tears begin in her eyes and on the urge to explain came back, "I…I…I'm sorry…I…I…"

He still didn't say anything but pulled her up with a more gentle tug than she would have thought possible of him at all, least of all in the situation, "Don't worry, Harry Potter has had an extraordinary large amount of luck, luck that has run out."

Lily nodded too afraid to actually say anything.

"I merely wanted to be sure that while," he paused seemingly looking for a word, "Fraternizing with the enemy you do not lose your loyalty."

"Oh my lord," Lily said glad the conversation _wasn't_ happening in the hall, "I would never waver."

Voldemort just looked at her then a small smirk flitted across his face, "I know, but," he grabbed her by the hair dragging her head back fully exposing her neck while the other held his wand inches from her thought, "I just want you to know what will happen if you do."

Voldemort stood pulling her up with him then threw her into the nearest wall. She crumpled against it and thought she heard him say something but he wasn't sure because next second all she knew was pain. When it stopped she couldn't move but she heard him leave the room. She stayed there until the next morning but it didn't leave her thoughts.

* * *

Nonthal had known what he was going to do and had steeled himself to not interfere. But when Lily's screams of pain filled the air he was unsure he would be able to stay out. Then the screaming stopped.

Nonthal stood hardly daring to breath, Voldemort stepped from the room, glanced at him and smirked, "I think Lily should be left alone for a while, tomorrow morning she needs to go speak to Draco, leave her alone till then," and he left.

Nonthal watched Voldemort walk away then mastered the impulse to rush into comfort Lily settling down to insure no one disturbed her.

* * *

Harry was listening to Hermione say something about the locket horcrux when his scar seared and he felt the ghost of a cruciartus curse.

Ron and Hermione were trying to find out what was wrong when the curse stopped. Harry waved them off frowning into space, then pulling himself back to the conversation, "What were you saying Hermione?" and ignored all attempts from Ron and Hermione to find out what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily followed Nonthal quietly down the corridor to where Draco was. She knew he knew what happened but she didn't want to bring it up. She had the impression to not talk about it.

Nonthal glanced at her and moved to walk beside her. "He wants you to try to find out why Draco was incapable of fulfilling his mission."

Lily nodded not looking at him. She felt some resentment toward him that she couldn't explain. He shouldn't have interfered and he didn't, she couldn't hold it against him. But he still could have done something, Lily just wasn't sure what.

Nonthal stopped and Lily paused then walked through the door he indicated. But before she went in he stopped her and whispered in her ear, "I couldn't have stopped him, I would have if I could have," Lily glanced at him and made to go into the room, "you know that don't you?" he shook her slightly, Lily couldn't bring herself to look at herself to look at him so she just nodded and entered the room.

It was dark in the room and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Draco was sitting on the floor gazing at her but she was unsure if he was mentally present. Lily moved further into the room and sat across from Draco.

Draco focused on her and she couldn't think of anything to say. She was panicking slightly as she thought of failing Voldemort when he spoke, "You're here to find out why I didn't kill him."

It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway, "He wants a reason."

It was Draco's turn to nod but he didn't offer any reason. Lily didn't push. But as time passed she felt the need to ask again. "Draco I need you to tell me," Draco looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"Lily I don't know what made me not able to. I just couldn't." He looked up at her, "Sorry but I have no reason to give you."

Lily looked at him, nodded and got up. She was at the door when Draco spoke again, "I heard about what happened last night."

Lily froze not sure where he was going with that. "Oh," she said leaning her head toward him but not looking around.

"Yes, it's a pity is all."

Lily spun in the anger she couldn't take out on Voldemort flared up, "What do you mean, pity!"

Draco didn't even blink, "He didn't have to do it, sometimes faith is blind and showing you that side was unnecessary."

Lily couldn't think of anything to say so she left with out commentating.

"Well?" Nonthal asked coming over.

Lily shook her head, "He has no reason."

Nonthal's eyes which were hopeful were suddenly full of defeat and was that pity. Why was there pity in his eyes, before Lily could comment Nonthal swept her along.

They were on the way another Death Eater came running up to them, "We know where Potter's going to be today. He wants you to go."

Lily nodded and swept off to prepare.

* * *

Lily growled in frustration, he should be here. He had a reliable source with in the ministry, Harry should be here. Lily had been standing on the street corner for about half an hour and with each minuet she grew more and more frustrated. If Potter was a no show then _she_ would be the one to pay for it. Glancing up and down the street again she fell again to despairing about her situation. Draco's words had haunted her ever since she left the room and she now carried barley controlled panic with her at all times.

But a spike of joy shot through her. Potter came out of the underground, he was not alone but that was to be expected. There was no need for there to be fighting. And if there was Lily wasn't worried, she was well trained and the odds were in her favor, there were only ten of them, not including Potter and she couldn't touch him. But she wasn't stupid either, she knew better than to pick a fight outside the Ministry of Magic, if there was a sudden overflow of Aurors she would favor her odds much less.

Lily watched six of Potter's guard spread away from him and Lily moved into action. She blended into the Muggles flawlessly. For once she had put aside her gowns and her robes for white slacks, white shirt and black boots. Her hair was cut shorter and pulled back into a braid. Her scar was covered and her wand and knives concealed as they always were. As she drew closer to Potter she could feel his aggravation rolling off him hitting her in powerful waves. A crooked smile graced her face in appreciation of his clear distain at having a guard. Lily completely understood then felt disgusted at sympathizing for him. But as she moved through the Muggles a small part of her began telling her off, he _was_ her brother.

She made the pass by him perfectly; completely ignored him but he didn't ignore her. As hoped his head spun around and his eyes followed her down the street until the Weasley nudged him to keep him going. Lily smirked then disappeared into the Muggles as potters guard began to pay attention to her.

Lily grinned perfectly executed, he knew she was there but hadn't placed her, she had just stirred a familiar sense. All that was left to do was to wait for him to come out.

* * *

A woman made her way past him the only reason he glanced at her was because she had gently bumped into him. Then frowning Harry turned and stared after her. She seemed so familiar but as he tried to figure out where he knew her from Ron nudged him in the ribs and Harry continued trying to push her from his mind. He needed to concentrate on Apperition, without his license the search would be much more difficult.

He passed and so did Ron. This was great because they could look for the Horcruxes, not a happy prospect sure but it was doing something which Hermione kept telling him he should do. Harry didn't argue, he wanted to get started even more than Hermione wanted to.

As he, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley walked back toward the underground the members of the Order began to drift that way too. Harry hated the need for a guard especially since he was now of age, and as such he saw no need for one. He was jolted from his mutinous thoughts when he saw the woman in white came out of a store across the street.

* * *

When Potter exited the Ministry Lily made her way out of the store she had been waiting in. She felt his eyes fall on her and began a slow pace following the flow of Muggles heading toward the Underground.

Behind her she heard the commotion caused by Potter's abrupt stop. He must have identified her. Panic and thrill blossomed in her chest and waited to see what he did next.

* * *

Harry knew he knew her. There was something about her that-Harry stopped, the Muggles protested and the guard tried to get him to move. Harry ignored all of them. It was her, Lily. She turned slowly and looked him right in the eye from brilliant green eyes.

Harry stared as she continued on her way. Hate flared in him. She was deeply involved with Dumbledore's death. Harry began after her breaking into a sprint pushing people out of his way ignoring the shouts of Muggles and Wizards alike.

* * *

He was coming after her, Lily cursed herself she shouldn't have stopped, she shouldn't have turned. She felt him gaining so she picked up her pace a bit. Finally she broke into a run taking a left down the next street.

Potter kept up, pushing Muggles aside. Lily did her best to evade him, but Potter just pushed the same Muggles in his way to get to her.

Damn she was fast, Harry was having trouble keeping up, but there was no way he was going to let her get away.

He saw her get stopped by a clog of Muggles, grinning he was sure he had her but she turned and grinned right back at him. She ran into the street and across the busy intersection.

She leapt on top one car, flipped to the next slid between two more jumped and crawled up a lamppost and threw herself at the nearest building, which she crawled up. When she gained the top she turned, her grin evident from where Harry stood rooted to the spot. She made him a mocking bow. She shouted, "Until we meet again," and she pulled away from the roof's edge.

Harry made no move to see if he could catch her. She was gone. Harry pulled away from the Muggle crowd. He wanted no part in the accident that had occurred because of Lily's actions.

When he got back retracing his steps he ignored what was being said to him about leaving and didn't offer any explanation thinking hard about Lily, about what else she could be capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily led the way treading the familiar path to the hall. Her boots moved soundlessly on the stone and her robes made not even a whisper, unlike the gowns she normally wore. She really liked that bout the robes and boots, they afforded her the best mobility and hid her presence the best.

They waited by the doors, Lily fought her panic the whole time. Why should one night change a life time of thinking, Lily despaired to herself. The doors opened and five Death Eaters came out the last one had a few whispered words with Nonthal, who nodded. With a jerk of his head Lily went in to see Voldemort.

* * *

Lupin was still scowling at Harry and Harry was glaring right back. Everyone was pressed against a wall, if they dared be in the kitchen at all, afraid to venture any closer in fear of reinstating the row again or having one or both ire released upon him or her self.

"It still doesn't justify running off Harry!" Lupin said straining to keep his temper under control.

"Of course it does," Harry snapped, when were they going to treat him like an adult!

"No, it doesn't," Lupin shot right back, "What if it had been a trap and she wanted you to follow. You could have walked right into an ambush!" His restraint snapped and he slammed a fist on the table that separated him and Harry. "You need to be more careful!"

"I can take care of myself, Lupin!" Harry roared, "I don't need to be told to be careful. I can handle her!"

"O you are? Then tell me again how she left. Can you do that? Can you wend your way through an intersection, scale the front of a building and disappear without Apparating?" Lupin shot back.

Harry glared at him a little longer then turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Heavy silence filled the hall after lily finished her recollection of meeting with Draco and Harry. Thankfully Voldemort broke it before Lily was tempted to.

"So, Potter knows you were there as well as a street full of Muggles," he said frowning at the wall, "And you had no success with Malfoy."

Lily swallowed and shifted her feet slightly.

"Ah well, you did well with Potter so that makes your failure with Malfoy nullified," Lily let out a small sigh, which Voldemort heard, "But," he continued with a small smirk, "It is not forgotten. You should strive for no frailer at all."

Lily looked down, the picture of shame and fear, she had nothing to say to that and if she did she doubted she would have said it.

"You may go, running into Potter was a good thing, you will need to do it again," Voldemort said finally.

Lily bowed low and left the hall quickly. Once out of the Hall she sighed in relief and without a word to Nonthal and stalked back toward her room. Nonthal followed not pushing for conversation and made no attempt to keep her company when she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Harry sat back against one of the Weasley's apple trees. Despite what he had told Lupin he knew he wouldn't be able to handle Lily. Even though he'd never seen her draw her wand he had the feeling she'd be a formidable foe. He'd never admit that to anyone that he was concerned by her.

Harry jumped at the sound of his name, "Harry?" He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione looking down at him.

"Yeah?" He asked resettling against the tree.

Hermione sat down next to him frowning, "What is it about her? Why'd you chase her? You're not telling us something."

"Yeah, you completely lost it today," Ron said sitting on Harry's other side.

Harry sighed, he hadn't told them anything about her, "Her name's Lily and she's my twin sister," those words were followed by silence as Rona and Hermione took in what he'd just said.

"When did you find out?" Hermione asked finally.

Harry stared off for a moment, "When Dumbledore died."

"Wow," Ron said softly, Harry looked at him, "You're a twin that's," he broke off shaking his head, "Where is she?"

"Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione stared at him open mouthed. Harry sighed and launched into the story.

* * *

Lily frowned at the door trying to get her thoughts in line. Trying to explain away her pleasure in being able to see Harry again. It was illogical. Voldemort would be displeased because her joy wasn't rooted in serving him but in, well, Harry. And Harry hated her. She wished he wouldn't but she understood why. She had hated him, but now she had met him and thought about things she realized that her hate was unfounded. His however, had credibility.

Getting up and pacing she reflected on how it would be nice to talk to him. He was her brother. She stopped suddenly; it was the first time she'd admitted that in a good way.

Chewing her lip she began formulating a way to talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry waited till the next day to talk to Lupin. Lupin must have had the same idea because when he came down to the kitchen he asked for a private word with Harry.

Silence lapsed beside them as Harry and Lupin walked down the street. Harry decided to let Lupin begin the conversation as it was his idea.

"I over reacted," Lupin said finally, "You're of age and being Harry Potter doesn't change that."

Harry didn't say anything Lupin stopped and sighed, Harry stopped too.

"I know I don't really have any authority over you. Though you should know that what you do affect other people who care about you. Dumbledore and Sirius weren't the only ones."

Harry nodded resumed walking then said, "But I shouldn't have followed her. It was what she wanted."

Lupin frowned, "How do you know that's what she wanted?"

"Because she was waiting for us."

Lupin stopped, "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged, "She bumped into me before we went into the ministry. And she was waiting when we came out. But it wasn't for a bit until I placed her, by then she was off and running. It was the obvious thing to do," Harry's frown deepened, "But I shouldn't have followed her, I played right into her hands."

"She was the woman in white? Or was there someone else who bumped into you?"

"No that was her."

"Oh, I didn't really get a good look at her."

Harry looked away, "She looks just like Mum."

Lupin didn't respond for a moment, "That'll help." Harry shot him a questioning look, "The Order's been looking for her. She should have a lot of information."

"Think she'll come looking for me again?"

Lupin shrugged, "I don't know, why?"

Harry grinned, "Because we'll be waiting for her."

* * *

Nonthal entered Lily's room quietly, "Lily?"

Lily looked away from the window, "Hmm."

"He wants to go again," Nonthal said shutting the door as he crossed the threshold.

Lily stood, "Where? When?"

"Now and I don't have the location, it's pretty remote though from what I've gathered."

Lily nodded and began making preparations. Nonthal pulled her robe from the wardrobe as Lily set her comb to her hair, covered her scar. A quick check of her knives and wand then she pulled her hair back in a braid shrugged into the robe and fastened her cloak around her neck.

"Come back safe," Nonthal said squeezing her shoulder.

A small smile flashed across Lily's face, "Of course," and she vanished.

* * *

Harry scanned the landscape hoping she'd come. The wind shifted blowing into his face. He spun around suddenly feeling someone watching him.

There she was. He robes and cloak flapping soundlessly and her braid twining around her legs. She made no move toward him, just looked at him. She smiled crookedly and looked around, "Well this is not what I was anticipating."

Anger flooded Harry's stomach but was curious at the same time. He stiffened as she began walking toward him. She stopped next to him staring out at the landscape too.

"Why are you here?" Harry heard himself ask.

Lily's eyes flicked toward him, "Why are you? You already know why I'm here."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "You're here because of me, right?" Lily nodded, "I'm here because I knew you'd come." Lily nodded again slower this time.

"How many?" Lily asked so softly Harry barley heard it.

"How many what?"

Lily grinned and looked him in the face, "members of the Order."

Harry stared than shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"No."

Harry nodded and they stood in silence for a bit.

"He knows you're here," Harry said finally.

Lily nodded smiling thinly, "Of course, I wouldn't be here if he didn't want me to."

"How many?"

Lily glanced at him frowning, "Death Eaters?" Harry nodded, "None, I don't need a guard like you do," she looked away, "I can handle myself."

Harry said nothing nursing the spot she had jabbed. "What about that man you were with before?" he finally asked.

Lily looked at him one eyebrow cocked, "Nonthal?" Harry nodded again, Lily shrugged, "I would assume he's back at the complex waiting for me to get back, but I really have no idea."

Harry pondered what to say next but Lily spoke first, "What happened on the tower before we got there?"

"I'm sure you've heard all about it from Malfoy," Harry Spat.

"No, we don't know why he didn't, he won't tell anyone," Lily said completely unperturbed by Harry's anger, which caused him to get even angrier.

Harry turned on his heel and walked away from Lily. Lily didn't move a muscle, Harry stropped suddenly, "I won't forgive you and I'm not going to apologize."

Lily frowned and turned slowly to look at Harry, "I don't think I apologized for anything, I don't have anything to apologize for. But what are you apologizing for?"

"This." And Lily was surrounded by Order members.

Lily's eyes darted all around her, it would be an easy escape but the consequences would be terrible.

"Drop your wand," One of the men said stepping forward.

Lily sighed and pulled her wand out and all the Order members tensed. She stopped to savor the thrill of having complete control over the proceedings.

Harry watched, Ron and Hermione came up beside him.

"I can't believe you did that Harry," Hermione said frowning.

"Do you think she's gonna drop it?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "Does it matter?" he said softly as Lily threw her wand at Lupin's feet. The Order took her and they disapparated taking her with them. Lupin was the only one remaining; he stooped and picked Lily's wand up. Walked over to Harry he held it out, "Here."

Harry took it numbly, sighed and disapparated too.


	6. Chapter 6

"She should be back by now."

"I know my lord," Nonthal said kneeling while Voldemort paced angrily back and forth, he stopped in his pacing.

"I want her back. Get Draco."

Nonthal got to his feet wondering what Malfoy had to do with this.

* * *

Draco looked up not having expected anyone. Nonthal stood in the door, "Get up," he said harshly.

Draco pulled himself up and walked next to Nonthal down the hall.

Voldemort stood waiting, "Go and get Lily," he said softly before the door shut, "Now!" Draco and Nonthal both hurried for the door, "Not you Nonthal," Nonthal and Draco turned, "Just Draco," his eyes locked on Draco's, "Do not fail me again."

"Yes my lord," And Draco left the hall with Nonthal behind him.

* * *

Lily sat with her back against the wall absorbing her surroundings. The door opened and Lily glanced over at it. The man who had taken her wand walked in. Lily didn't take her eyes off the man as he crossed the room to sit next to her. "My name's Remus Lupin," he said.

Lily shrugged and looked across the room again, "I'm Lily, but you already know that."

"Do you know why you're here?"

Lily smiled thinly, "Because we're in a war, and I'm Lily Potter, life long raised Voldemort supporter."

"That's an odd way to put it," Lupin commented lightly.

Lily deliberated and decided not to elaborate but Lupin still waited for her to speak, "He's going to send someone after me."

"Like Nonthal?"

Lily glanced at him deliberating, "Maybe, how should I know who he's sending?"

"We want information."

"I'm sure you do, now that you've lost both a spy and a leader," Lily said mildly.

Lupin was on his feet and Lily felt his gaze cold with fury, "With no help from you," and he stalked from the room slamming the door behind him.

Lily sighed and frowned at the ceiling.

* * *

Draco apparated to the same field Harry and Lily had met in earlier. Frowning he approached a spot a scuffle had clearly taken place.

"_Stupefy!_" A voice sounded behind him and Draco hit the ground before the thought of retaliation could cross his mind.

* * *

Draco groaned a face suddenly invaded his view of the ceiling. Draco blinked several times trying to rid himself of the lingering effects of the stunner. The face seemed familiar but his brain didn't seem to be working. "Hello Malfoy," of course his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lupin.

Draco pushed himself up into a sitting position, "You have her?" he mumbled.

Lupin surveyed him for a moment, "We have Lily, but don't worry." Draco watched him move away from him toward the door. Lupin looked back at Draco form the door, "I'll be right back."

Draco stood uncertainly and looked around at the room he was in. It was small and bare. The floor was well worn and the white paint was dirty. The window was bare as well but the glass was clean but the only thing he could ascertain was that he was probably in a city. He guessed London but just as the thought entered his mind he beat it away thinking it was probably just an illusion.

The door opened again, Draco looked around as Lupin reentered the room with a tray of food floating behind him. The tray settled on the floor, "Molly refuses to let either of you starve. Not that any of us had that on our minds."

Draco glanced at the tray as the smell met his nose his stomach stirred, "Where's Lily?"

Lupin paused for a moment, "She's here."

"I want to see her," Draco said, sure he would be denied.

Lupin studied him for a moment, "Not now," he said living up to Draco's expectations and he left the room.

Draco sighed and sat next to the tray of food. He picked a little at first then ate more heartily. Leaning against a wall Draco scowled at the opposite wall wondering how he was going to get Lily out of here.

* * *

"Here," a voice burst into Lily's thoughts she glanced up and saw Lupin was back. He had brought food this time. Lily nodded and ignored Lupin again. He cleared his through. Lily closed her eyes and sighed in irritation, she looked back at him, "What?"

Lupin didn't respond at first, "We've got your rescuer."

"Oh," Lily raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"You'll see later," Lupin said turning to leave.

"You say that like it matters to me."

Lupin froze, "You're the one who asked who."

Lily flashed a grin, "I did, but it really doesn't matter."

"Oh?"

Lily nodded.

"Why not?" Lupin asked skeptically.

Lily looked back at him, "You'll see." And resettled against the wall and paid Lupin no more attention. A few moments passed before the door slammed again.

* * *

A few hours of worrying dragged by before the door opened again. Lupin was in the front with at least four people behind him, Draco got to his feet wearily, "Don't worry," Lupin said, "We're going to take you to see Lily."

They took him two floors up and into a room larger than the one he was in. It was as plain as his but it was full of people, all of whom were tense, save one. Lily sat on the floor utterly relaxed to the point of oozing not caring.

Lily got to her feet and all of the Order members stiffened, "Hello Draco."

"Hell," Draco choked, trying to rein the panic that had been flooding him since Lupin's reappearance.

"Well this is mildly awkward," Lily said breaking the tense silence, "I can't help wonder who they hate more, me or you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why would they hate you?"

Lily's grin widened even more and shrugged, "I'm sure you can guess."

Draco glanced around, "You said something?"

Lily chuckled but offered no real answer then directed her attention to Lupin, "How long are we staying?"

Lupin glowered at her, "I'm not really calling the shots with you too, but I'm sure it's not going to be too soon, you see were in the middle of a war."

Draco frowned opened his mouth to ask who when Lily cut him off, "We are indeed. Harry."

Lupin nodded, "Anything else or can he leave?"

Lily contemplated for a moment, "I though Harry was calling the shots," she said mildly.

Lupin's scowl deepened, "I'll take that as a yes."

Draco looked at Lily, she didn't look at him but spoke again, "Actually, could we have a moment?" Lupin looked rather ungracious, "alone." Lily added after a moment of stiff silence. The word hung heavy in the air as Order members shared swift glances. Lupin looked from Lily to Draco and back again.

Another grin crept upon her face, "Or do you have to check with Potter?"

Lupin's face darkened dangerously, "Get him out of here," he snapped.

Lily watched passively, "Another time maybe Draco," she said just as he was at the door giving him just enough time to meet her gaze for a second. Draco caught Lupin's eye briefly, "You know," he said over his shoulder, "You might want to keep your mouth shut for your own sake." He heard her soft laughter for a second before the door was, once again, slammed shut by Lupin. And a brief glance behind him showed the werewolf stalking down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Night was staining the walls dark when the door unlocked again. Draco was pushed none too gently into the room, a tray of food floated in behind him and settled on the floor. Lily caught a brief glimpse of Lupin before the door was slammed again.

Lily ignored Draco for a moment and peered at the tray, "Its good food isn't it?" she asked mildly sitting by the tray and picked a little.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco muttered sitting across from her eating a little too in the silence that filled the room.

They finished eating neither breaking the silence. Lily got to her feet, crossed to the window and frowning out of it she finally said, "I don't like cities, the Muggles are so stupid, they make it so you can't see any stars." She paused for a moment, "I didn't like the complex because of that, no stars either."

Draco didn't say a thing, Lily wondered if it was because he didn't want to say what was on his mind or because he didn't have anything to say, "I've never spent much time there, I wouldn't know. But you can see tons of them at Malfoy Manor."

Lily nodded mutely.

"Ss," Draco took a brave stab at conversation, "Can I hear what you've said to have the whole Order hate you?"

Lily considered the skyline for a moment before mobbing back toward Draco and leaned against the wall. Draco shifted to sit the same, "I probed a fresh wound, they said they wanted information and I said that was obvious as they are down a leader and a spy. They didn't take that well for some reason."

Lily didn't look at Draco but she could feel the incredulously of his look burn her, "I wonder why," he commented sarcastically.

Lily felt a giggle bubble up inside and was horrified when it burst from her lips. Draco even looked over surprised at her. Draco chuckles and they sat laughing for no reason for a while.

When Lily was finally able to stop laughing she sighed and grinning glanced over at Draco.

"He's gonna kill me," Draco said before burying his head in his hands.

Lily looked away, "I know," she said softly, "It's my fault."

Draco looked at her, "He won't kill you," he mumbled looking at the carpet.

Lily shrugged, "Maybe not, but he won't be pleased all the same," she paused, "It won't b without punishment from both parties," Lily whispered hearing a trace of fear in her own voice she didn't need to check if Draco had heard or not, she knew he had.

Thy sat in silence in the darkness waiting for the sleep that never came.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry paced up and down the kitchen. No one was saying anything. Thy all knew the reasons for his bad mood. He hated being back here, he had never wanted to return to Grimwauld place. He was also angry because Lily and now Draco were upstairs.

Harry finally stopped his pacing and frowned across the room.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly getting up and walking toward him cautiously.

With out paying her any mind Harry stalked out of the kitchen and u the stairs toward the room Lily and Draco were now staying in.

Rona and Hermione hurried after him. They were still a fight of stairs below by the time Harry was unlocking the door.

"Harry," Hermione began but he slammed the door in her face and locked it form inside. Hermione looked around at Ron worriedly, "You don't think he's gonna do anything drastic, do you?"

Ron shrugged, "I have no idea what he's gonna do."

* * *

Lily and Draco looked around as Harry slammed the door. Draco swallowed and glanced wearily at Lily, who was calmly surveying Harry.

"Hello," she said mildly as if they were acquaintances meeting by chance.

Harry stared at her apparently deliberating what to say, "I want answers." Lily just looked at him coolly then glanced at Draco. "Now," Harry added dangerously.

Harry watched impatiently as Lily considered what he said, "Well, we would like the questions."

Harry's eyes flew to Draco as he groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Why?" She just looked at him with those infuriatingly blank eyes.

"Well," Lily began, "I suppose there are broader questions available to man, what for instance. So I suppose that's not the absolute worse clarification ever, just close to."

"Why," Harry asked in a quavering voice, "did you do that to Dumbledore?"

Lily looked at him for a moment then said, "Now _that's_ a question. Orders and I didn't touch him."

Harry turned his glare to Draco, "Same question Malfoy." Harry couldn't help notice that Lily was now listening with something close to interest.

"Because…Because" Draco fumbled over his own tongue, "I'm not a killer. I just couldn't," he shot a look at Lily, who was watching him noncommittally, "He promised he could protect my mother from…from…"

"Voldemort," Lily supplied softly, Draco nodded recovering from wincing.

Harry continued to glare down at the two, "and where do you come in?"

Lily considered a moment, "In where?"

Harry could not remember meeting anyone more infuriating, this must have shown on his face because Lily chuckled softly, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

That incited Harry to speak, "Everything. What's your purpose?"

Lily frowned at him, "I suppose it was to cause you emotional problems; to cause the Order and Ministry physical problems. And to give Voldemort control over one of the counterparts of his down fall."

Harry's heart pounded, why did everything come back to the prophecy? He decided to ignore her last statement, "Why now?"

Lily shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Do you have any potentially useful information?" Harry asked not sure what to say back to her, "Either of you?" he added glancing at Draco.

"What do you want to know?"

Harry was surprised at her apparent eagerness to help, "everything."

"About," she left the question open ended.

"Everything. As you've so eloquently put we are down a leader and a traitor," Harry said coldly.

Draco shot Lily a significant look, Lily glanced at him and nodded with a knowing smile. "But, let's start with this," he said pulling a scroll from a pocket, he handed it to Lily.

Lily took it frowning; Draco leaned in to read over her shoulder, her frown deepened by the second.

* * *

Lily took the scroll unsure what to expect. She recognized the hand at once but her confusion grew as she read.

To the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix

_My name is Henry Nonthal. I am a Death Eater, but I am requesting a favor. I need Lily back. The Dark Lord is willing to make a trade with you. We will give you Severus Snape to do with what you will with him in exchange for Lily Potter. If you are agreeable please send return owl and we can arrange a place of exchange. _

Please Return Lily to us.

Henry Nonthal 

Lily stared at the parchment in her hand, "Well?" Harry asked.

Lily shrugged, "This hardly seems like a decision I should hardly be making," she said handing the parchment back to Harry.

"Was your capture planned?"

"No."

"Were you merely bait to get information about us?"

"No."

"Do you want to go back?"

"N-" Lily stopped short and didn't look at Harry or Draco thinking hard then said, "I don't know."

Neither Harry nor Draco said anything, "Oh," Harry said finally, "Maybe I'll come back later to see if you have decided."

Lily noted mutely studying the carpet intently.

Silence filled the room for a while after Harry locked the door. "Lily," Draco finally said softly, she glanced at him then went back to the carpet.

Draco reached over and gave her an encouraging squeeze on the arm. Lily shifted closer to Draco and leaned against his shoulder. He didn't move for a few seconds then wrapped his arm around her and rested his head against hers. Silence ensued the rest of the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sighed and leaned his head against headboard. A knock sounded on the door. Harry straitened, "Come in," he called. His stomach lurched as Ginny came in.

She shut the door behind her and crossed the room, "Can I sit?" she asked stopping at the foot of the bed.

Harry nodded; they sat lost in their silence and embarrassment.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Ginny finally asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "I want Snape, but Lily is clearly important and we probably won't get a hold of her again. But Snape," Harry paused, "we could always get him another time, we don't necessarily need him handed to us." He looked away from Ginny. "And then there's Lily herself, I don't think she wants to go back and I don't know if that should be important or not."

Ginny shifted on the bed to sit next to him, "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," Harry looked back at her.

"Set up a switch and negotiate the terms so that we can keep Lily and grab Snape."

Harry thought on that for a moment, "That's not a bad idea," he smiled at her, "you know that's exactly what we should do," he kissed her on the cheek and hurried out of the room. When he was just at the door Ginny called him back, "Harry."

"Hmm," he said looking back.

She smiled and Harry couldn't figure out why, "Nothing."

"Okay," he said slightly confused then went down stairs to find someone to run Ginny's idea by.

* * *

Lily was sleeping in Draco's arms; he still couldn't believe the changes that had occurred in her. Before she had been so aloof, cold and condescending but now she was, well, human. Smiling at the thought he brushed a few stray coppery hairs from her face.

Someone pounded on the door. Lily jerked up brushing the sleep from her eyes she looked around when her eyes fell on Draco she smiled. The door opened and to Draco's disappointment her eyes flew to Harry instead.

"Have you made up you're mind?" he asked her softy.

Sighing she got to her feet, "I don't really want to go back," she said walking over to the window, "But I know you want Severus," she spoke softly to the skyline.

"I do."

"Have you responded to Nonthal yet?"

"No," Harry sighed and walked over to Lily, "I wanted to run something by you first."

Draco got to his feet not liking how close Harry was to Lily, _God, when did I get so protective…_

"Oh?' she asked softly inclining her head toward him.

"We set up the switch and grab you again once we have Snape. Do you think it will work?"

Lily pondered the skyline, "It could," she said slowly after a bit, "It would depend upon the circumstances and he might be expecting you to try that. He might even take Severus and me, or give you another Death Eater polyjuiced to be Severus."

"So, do we do it or not?"

Draco had had enough of being ignored, "No, it's stupid and suicide! He just wants to know where she is so he can grab her himself. Decline the switch!"

Harry frowned at him and Draco could clearly see the dilemma he was in, whether to believe him or not. Lily didn't look around, he wished she would but she didn't.

"I think Draco is right." She said still staring pout the window, "It's a bad idea Harry."

Harry looked between them, "Would you explain yourselves to the Order?"

Draco kept his eyes trained on Lily's back, she glanced over her shoulder at him, "Your call," he said calmly.

Lily tuned to face both Harry and Draco, her eyes flicking back and forth between them, "Yes."

Harry looked at Draco, "And you?"

Draco shrugged, "If Lily says we do then I'll do it." His words were met with a smile from Lily and a brief nod from Harry.

"I'll be back in a few moments to get you," and he left the room.

* * *

Lupin drummed his fingers on the table. He wasn't the only impatient one; every face around the table was tense. They had decided the switch should happen but to take both Snape and Potter. Harry had insisted on going and checking with Potter. Why Harry was checking with her Lupin had no idea. And sure enough Harry had come back to say that neither of them agreed. No surprise there and they were coming down to explain. This was outrageous. The thought was cut off abruptly as Harry came back with Lily and Draco in tow.

Harry sat back down and gestured toward Lily and Draco, "They want to explain why they don't agree with us. When ever you're ready." He said to Lily and Draco.

Lily was looking in each face then stepped up to the edge of the table, Draco stayed behind her looking like a guard, "Harry told us you think you can come away with everything. I would be surprised if that happens."

Lupin stopped drumming his fingers; there was just something about her that demanded your attention.

"Voldemort will be anticipating a move like that form you," she didn't even register the collective flinches and gasps from the Order, "So he will be prepared. There could be back-up Death Eaters. It could be that he pulls a no show. It could be that he gives you a decoy. He could be waiting in person," she paused and looked around the table again, "I would advise against it, but do what you want of course."

"Ha, told you it was a bad idea," someone whispered, which urged Lupin to speak.

"Why are we even listening to her? We've made a decision, we need to stick with it," he said leaning forward glaring at Lily, who surveyed him calmly, Draco on the other hand was glaring at him, "This is what we need to do now that we have something Voldemort wants."

"So we just relinquish it?" Hermione said frowning, "We hand over what he wants the first time he asks? We should keep her and use her for bartering later." She looked coolly up and down the table, "after all we _are_ a bit short of any sort of upper hand at the moment."

Why did everyone have to keep bringing that up! Lupin though angrily, "Just because we don't have a spy doesn't mean we don't have any upper hand! We need to set up this trade."

Lupin glared at Lily, who shrugged, "It's not my decision of course, but I'd advise against it." She turned to Harry, "I think that's all I have to say. My opinion isn't going to change. We're now just making this awkward."

Harry nodded, before he could say anything Arthur Weasley stood up, "I think they should stay and have a say. They are both deeply involved in this after all and will be more affected by this decision than anyone else."

Lupin glared at him and saw Lily and Draco lock eyes for a moment. Lily shrugged, Draco merely frowned.

"All in favor of the trade off raise your hand," Arthur said authoritatively.

Lupin put his hand in the air and glanced around the table, he was in the minority, only five other people still agreed with him.

"All in favor of not accepting the trade raise your hand," he said already knowing how the vote was going.

Lupin scowled as more than twenty hands flew in to the air.

"We will not trade," Arthur said finally, he looked at Lily, "How do we let them know?"

"Just don't reply. Ignore the owl. If you write you refuse he'll just keep insisting," Lily said mildly, "But not my call."

Arthur nodded, "That's the end of the meeting then."

Lupin didn't move as people got up to leave. He scowled as Harry and Hermione went over to engage Lily and Draco in conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Relief spread through Lily when the vote went inn her favor. She didn't have to go back. Draco was grinning at her; she smiled back then turned to Harry.

The girl who had spoken in her favor was coming over too, "Granger," Draco said mildly.

"Malfoy," her voice had a cool edge.

"Lily this is Hermione Granger," Harry said frowning slightly.

"Hi," Lily said extending her hand, Hermione shook it smiling. Breaking the handshake Lily looked over at Harry, "Back upstairs for us?' She asked mildly.

Harry smiled and shrugged, "Why don't you stay?"

"Yes, you need to eat you're much too thin," a woman said bustling over, Lily looked her up and down and assessed that this must be another Weasley.

"Oh," Lily said blankly.

"Sit, sit," The Weasley gestured to the table.

Harry smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Harry sat again, Lily and Draco sat across from him, and Hermione sat on Harry's left. "Let's introduce people," he mumbled, he looked back at Lily, "Everyone knows your name but I don't think you know anyone."

Lily smiled, "that be nice."

"I'm Ron," The Weasley from London said sitting on Hermione's free side, "And that's my sister, Ginny," he said pointing to the girl that had taken the seat on Harry's right.

Lily nodded to each of them, "Tonks," a voice said behind Lily. She turned to see on e of the members she knew to be an Auror.

* * *

Harry watched Lily shake hands with most everyone in the room; she seemed to be getting along with everyone. The only person who seemed upset by Lily and Draco's' continuing presence was Lupin.

Harry got up; his seat was taken by George at one, wanting to talk to Lily sitting. The only one who seemed to notice his leaving, besides George, was Lily, who watched him walk over to where Lupin sat, but then she was reengaged in the conversation.

"This is a mistake," Lupin said watching the preceding down the table.

Harry glanced again at Lily, "Look, we can't keep them as prisoners," Lupin looked back at him.

"Sure we can," he grumbled grudgingly.

Harry shook his head, "She's different something's changed her. What do you have against her anyway?"

Lupin didn't respond right away, "She just," he paused, "I don't know really, she just, well, I haven't forgotten what she said."

Harry glanced back at Lily, "When she first got here?"

Lupin nodded.

"I think you should let that go. She was freshly caught, I know I wouldn't be particularly nice if I'd just been captured by Voldemort and the Death Eaters," Harry said mildly.

Lupin didn't say anything for a bit, as he opened his mouth to say something another voice entered the conversation, "I wanted to apologize," Harry and Lupin looked around and watched Lily sit down next to Lupin, "I shouldn't have said what I did and keep bringing it up all the time. What ever you may thing of me you should know-"

"Lily," someone called down the table, "don't waste your time on him, he doesn't like you!"

A smile crept onto Lily's face, "I should probably go back. I just hope you forgive me Remus, there's no real excuse so I hope you take my apology with out one." Lily got up and went back down the table leaving silence in her wake.

"Well," Harry began.

"Don't Harry," Lupin said his eyes on Lily, "the apology was meant to stand on its own.

Harry nodded, "I wasn't going to say anymore, I was going to say that there was nothing else to say and I'll leave you to your thoughts," he said getting up, "I hope you don't hold that against her forever, Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted that," And Harry left Lupin and was received better at the other end of the table.

* * *

Nonthal paced up and down, passing in and out of his view of the opposite wall.

"Will you stop pacing?" Nonthal looked around at him.

Is it bothering you?"

"Yes."

"And why should I care?" Nonthal snapped before resuming his pacing.

"It's not going to bring her back sooner," he sneered.

Nonthal spun on the spot glaring at him, but before her could say or do anything the owl flew through the window distracting Nonthal.

He stepped forward slightly more out of the shadows, hoping access back, a change to change what had happened, but the owl carried nothing but the scroll Nonthal had sent.

Nonthal swore and stormed down the hallway leaving him alone cursing in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily looked around confused at her surroundings, but then she remembered she had been accepted by the Order. She pulled herself out of bed and quickly dressed, Draco wasn't in the room.

She slipped out of the room and spotted Draco walking down the stairs. She smiled faintly and followed him down heading toward the kitchen.

Harry Ron and Hermione were arguing in whispers at the far end of the kitchen while Draco was being interrogated about what he wanted for breakfast by Mrs. Weasley. Harry glanced over as Mrs. Weasley began bustling about getting breakfast for her and Draco. Lily mostly ignored them but couldn't help noticing them gesturing toward her and Draco a couple times.

Lily and Draco were just finishing up when Ron and Hermione left the kitchen. Harry came over and Mrs. Weasley began asking about breakfast.

"Not now Mrs. Weasley," he said absent mindedly. "Do either of you know of any ordered to move something quickly?"

Draco shook his head, "I haven't been able to over hear any orders." He said frowning.

"No, sorry," Lily said studying her brother's face.

Harry sighed, "That's good," he said making his way out of the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley Ron, Hermione and I are going out, we'll hopefully be back tonight."

"Oh, okay," Mrs. Weasley replied looking worried, "Are you sure you don't want to eat first, Ron and Hermione did."

Harry shook his head impatiently, "No, we have to go," and he left the kitchen.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't return until dinner. They all looked mildly pleased with themselves but offered no explanation to where they had gone.

Lily and Draco were surrounded by chatter again, but Lily wasn't paying much attention, her curiosity, which had gotten her into trouble a lot was aroused and perking more and more by the second.

When dinner was over the chatter continued but people began to drift away to bed. Draco was yawning widely interrupting his sentences, Lily kept insisting he go but he was determined to stay with her. So she finally got up sighing and headed upstairs. Draco hurried after her looking grateful for her leaving.

Lily and Draco had been put into a room on the forth floor. Draco collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep right away.

Lily sighed and went to help him into be better. She pulled off his shoes and was in the process of trying to get him under his blankets when the door opened. Lily stopped what she was doing and looked around, seeing Harry she smiled slightly and returned to getting Draco into his bed. Harry cam over and began to help her. Lily looked up at him, "He wouldn't go when he should have."

Harry nodded, "I gathered," he paused and frowned slightly, "Could I have a word."

Lily shrugged, "If you want."

Harry started toward the door, "Come on, I don't want him to hear."

Lily followed her twin down the stares; he stopped outside the drawing room. Lily entered glancing around.

Harry had sat in one of the chairs watching her, "Black," she said softly, "The house of Black, that's where we are?" Lily looked questioningly at him, he nodded. Lily sat across from him, "What did you want to talk about?"

Harry looked away form her, "You and this situation."

Lily resettled herself in the chair, it sounded like they'd be here for a while. She waited for him to be a little more specific, when he didn't oblige she prompted him, "What about me, and what situation?"

Harry considered her calmly, "Before I tell you anything about the situation I want to know more about you."

Lily cocked a brow, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Lily sighed; it was in deed going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

They won't trade?" the question was asked not to be answered but to hang. "That means Potter isn't that influential in the Order," again this statement was met with more silence. "You both may go."

He followed Nonthal out knowing Nonthal would break out as soon as they were out of the door. Nonthal was oozing fury, but when the door shut he didn't say anything.

When Draco had been taken by the Order too Voldemort had put him and Nonthal together to get Lily back. But Nonthal was overemotional, which manifested in anger toward him. He hadn't risen to Nonthal yet but his resistance was waning fast.

Nonthal was sputtering in anger; finally he had seemed to get a hold of the ability to form sentences, "Why didn't they accept! What was there to lose in that offer!"

"Perhaps," he said softly, Nonthal spun around a killer look in his eyes, "We need to give them a bit more leverage."

"How do we-" Nonthal stopped, "We take one" he said his mind off on the possibilities. Nonthal looked at him then swept off to set it up leaving Severus Snape to curse himself for letting Nonthal think that's what he had wanted. If this went down his chances of zero would get even worse.

* * *

"Where should I start?"

"Why not at the beginning."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"It's a long story."

"It's nearly sixteen years worth of story."

"Sure is, might take a while, no sleep."

"I'll deal with it."

"You'll deal with it?"

"Yes you seem to know me but I know nothing about you."

"I do, the famous Harry Potter's story is well known, blown out of proportion respectively, but well known all the same. You wouldn't know mine; I've been 'dead' for nearly sixteen years after all."

"Fair enough, I still want to hear your story."

"It's actually rather boring."

"I don't care."

"Well I've warned you."

"I mark myself warned, like you say it's a long story."

"Well, after Voldemort killed our parents Nonthal came and took me before you were taken. He raised me, and that's about it."

"For sixteen years that's a short story."

"I cut out all the details."

"I gathered. Can I have them?"

"Sure, just checking you wouldn't be happy with that."

"I'm not, full story."

"Okay, okay, hold on…"

"Where'd he take you?"

"Oh, I grew up in England obviously, we weren't always there but that was home of sorts."

"Where'd you go?"

"All over, Nonthal would use the trips to teach."

"Teach what?"

"Everything."

"Did you go to school?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm dead, remember?"

"Where'd you learn magic then?"

"Nonthal taught me. And after he came back he taught me a few things."

"Oh? What did he teach you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Come one, what did he teach you?"

"Dark Magic."

"Could you be a bit vague?"

"Sure, but I don't feel like it."

"Alright. What about before he came back."

"Typical magic. We've covered everything, that's what Nonthal said."

"Even Defense Against The Dark Arts?"

"Well I've learned what you have but Nonthal didn't call it Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"How come no one knows abut you then?"

"I was hidden."

"By what?"

"Magic."

"Thanks."

"Stupid question…"

"Stupid answer I know."

"Non one was looking for me anyway, so they wouldn't have found me/"

"You have a death certificate?"

"No."

"But you have a grave."

"That's news to me. I should go leave flowers at my grave, what do you think?"

"Whatever you want. Where'd you learn to do that flipping stuff?"

"Oh here and there. Nonthal would take me to different people to teach me for a bit then go learn in a different style."

"Huh…hey, I have a question."

"Really, because so far you've been doing what?"

"Ha ha, but really, can you fight?"

"Sure."

"Well?"

"Better than you."

"Really?"

"Yep, I mean it's not a difficult feat or anything…"

"I am going to ignore that comment. Are you sure that you can?"

"By acknowledging that you don't acknowledge it still means you did indeed hear it. But yes I'm sure."

"If you were meant to be hidden why teach you to fight?"

"Because I was meant to fight after being reveled to the world."

"Oh, would you fight Death Eaters?"

"Well, will you?"

"You know it's not that hard a question."

"It is. But I will if you want me to."

"Well if you fight as well as you say you do, then it would be good to use it."

"Then I suppose I will."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"What's the situation?"

* * *

"You have already thought of another way?"

"Yes," Nonthal said hoping this would work.

"And what is it this time."

"We take a hostage my lord, and we trade them for her."

"What makes you think they will do that?"

"Because if we take someone close to Potter he'll only want to save them."

"What if they refuse again?"

Silence filled the hall.

"We take another hostage."

Voldemort thought as moment, "Whose idea was this?"

"Nonthal's" Snape said softly. Nonthal glanced at him but didn't contradict him, Voldemort nodded slightly.

"It is a good idea, make sure it works," Voldemort finished without looking at the pair, "Or you will both suffer my displeasure. You may go."

"Yes My Lord," Snape and Nonthal both murmured stepping out the hall doors.

* * *

Harry sighed leaning back, all the information he'd learnt was useful but he wasn't sure he wanted to include her.

"You said you'd tell me."

"I did. You have to swear not to tell anyone though."

"I swear," Lily watched him waiting but he was reluctant to speak, "It has to do with where you went today, right?

"Yes," he paused, thinking of how to put it, "We're making him mortal." Lily frowned but made no comment. "Ever heard of horcruxes?" Lily shook her head; Harry sighed and explained them to her and why they were important. When he finished he waited for her reaction.

"So," She said after a pause that was only a moment but felt like forever, "Why tell me?"

"Because you may know something or you could maybe," he paused Lily nodded encouragingly, "Oh, I don't know, help"

"Did you find one today?"

"Yes we found Hufflepuff's cup."

"Did you destroy it yet?"

"Well were not sure how to do that."

"That could be a problem, but I'll think on that for you."

"Thanks. Does he keep Nagini with him at all times?"

Lily frowned, "I've only seen him without her on one occasion."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What made that time different?"

Lily didn't answer, lost in the memory, "If I go back I could do it for you." She said pushing the memory aside.

Harry swallowed, asking for her help in the first place hadn't been easy and the prospect of doing it again wasn't present. But Lily had relieved him of that. "I'd appreciate that," he murmured looking at his feet.

"But we have to locate Slytherin's locket and the other object you don't know and figure out how to destroy them."

"Yes, any ideas?"

Lily fell silent apparently thinking hard. The silence stretched and seemed to never end. Finally she looked at him again, "I may have an idea on how to destroy them but where or what I don't know." She frowned again, "Do you have someone who knows a lot, you know a brainiac?"

Harry smiled at the description, "Yeah, Hermione."

"Okay I'll run it by her. I'd appreciate being able to take a look at the cup too."

"Sure."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

Harry and Lily walked up the stairs in silence. Harry stopped by his door. Lily paused, "Do you need me to take you upstairs?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Lily smiled, "No, I think I'll make it on my own."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

Lily turned to go then looked back at him and smiled and gave him a quick hug, then promptly ran upstairs.

Harry stood rooted to the spot then smiling when into his room.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here it is."

Lily studied the cup intently, walking around the table not touching it. She paid no mind to Harry, who was sitting on the desk's edge, Ron, glaring at her leaning against the door and Hermione, eagerly waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Well?" Hermione finally asked leaning forward expectantly.

Lily finally tore her eyes from the cup to look at Hermione, "Well what?"

"What do you think?"

A faint smile found its way onto Lily's face, "Very fine craftsmanship in the handles."

Harry burst out laughing and Hermione stared at Lily stunned before laughing too. Ron was till glaring at her; clearly his trust hadn't stretched far enough to let her in on the horcruxes.

"What do you really think?" Hermione said finally controlling her laughter.

Lily flopped into a chair, "Very fine craftsmanship, Hufflepuff had good taste. So does he to pick this."

Harry frowned, "That's not funny."

Lily glanced over at him, "It wasn't meant to be. But I really thing that if you create-" Lily paused frowning at the cup, "Do you want the cup intact afterwards?"

"Why? Do you have an idea?" Hermione asked.

Lily nodded, "Because there's a couple ways to do this."

Ron snorted, "Great, the lost twin can think of two ways in a day and we've been at it how long?"

Lily ignored Ron, "Wanted to extract the soul fragment, the spell that does this binds the soul to the object, it makes it part of the very fabric of the cup."

"Wait," Hermione said frowning, "Do you know the spell?"

Lily considered a moment, "I've run across it, but how it's made i9s unimportant, to undo it you need to separate the particles."

"So what are we gonna end up with a puddle of You Know Who's soul?" Rona asked harshly.

Lily shook her head, "Soul needs something to bond to, it isn't a tangible thing," she stood frowning, "Soul resides here," gesturing to Harry, "There," Hermione, "In you, me." Pointing to him and herself. "And when you remove it from its origin it doesn't change the nature of soul. So it has to grab onto something else and it stops being a part of me or you, but the object. Now this," Lily picked up the cup, "Is not only infused with Voldemort's soul, it _is_ Voldemort's soul." She put the cup back on the table again, "So when you remove the soul from the cup the soul can't survive and the spell creates a current that sustains the soul for the time it takes to get to the desired object. So with out the current the soul loses everything and it disappears."

"So we have to destroy the cup?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"Yes and no. You have to destroy the cup in its essence, it will not survive."

"Then why doesn't matter if we want it intact after?" Hermione asked, she alone seemed to follow what Lily had said, clearly she was the brainiac, Lily thought wryly.

"Because there are two ways, the first ways is an alcametic method that changes what the cup is. There's no real account is a difficult process you have to work out. The second is simpler if you have access."

"Access to what?" Harry asked frowning.

"There's a veil in the Department of Mysteries," Lily began.

"Oh," Harry's face darkened, "I know if it."

Lily nodded solemnly, "That's why you may like this."

"I doubt it," Harry muttered darkly.

"You put the object through the veil. That removes the soul and you lose the object."

"I know," Harry growled, scowling at the floor.

"But," Lily continued as if he hadn't spoken, "If you give enough with an identifier the veil will have a debt to you. And you can get something that had been lost back."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "It will give something back."

"But you have to have access to the veil so we'd best get started on the process-"

"No," Harry stood up a cold look in his eyes, "What do you use as an identifier?"

"Blood usually," Lily said trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Alright, wait here," and Harry swept from the room. Ron followed him and after a moments hesitation Hermione followed, Lily watched them go down the stairs frowning.

* * *

"You'd better be right." A voice growled in her ear, Lily looked around.

"Sorry?"

"You heard," Harry said twisting a copy of the Daily Profit in his hands."

"Okay," Lily said slowly, "Why."

"What's the problem?" Draco asked giving Harry a suspicious look.

Harry though the Profit down on the table and stalked to sit across Lily and Draco. They leaned forward to look at the paper. The headline blared, "Harry Potter Gives Speech Supporting Ministry," A picture of Harry at a podium was just beneath it.

Lily read the article, which continued on pages 2, 4, and 10, entirely before looking up at him frowning, "But that's a bunch of lies."

Harry glared, "I know."

"Then why-"

"To get what we need, especially the reward," Harry cut her off.

"How many times?"

"I negotiated for five times."

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded.

"Any specific times?"

"Whenever."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because I don't trust you that much!"

A very long pause followed, "Fine, I don't care," Draco finally said, "I get it, I don't like you either."

"Good."

"Can we go today?" Lily trying defuse the situation.

Harry nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

"What do you mean going, you're not going anywhere!" Draco said angrily looking between Lily and Harry.

"Yes I am, now get over it," Lily said getting up, "I'll be ready in five."

"But _where_ could you possibly be going!?" Draco demanded when the door to their room was shut.

"I can't tell you," Lily said pulling her hair from the braid.

"Why not," Draco moved to help her despite his anger. "How short?"

"Shoulders," Lily considered her reflection, "And black, because its Harry's to tell."

"Yeah but he doesn't like me," Draco commented dryly cutting her hair, "This good?"

Lily examined it at a few angles, "Yes. But you can't blame him." She said covering the scar.

"Sure I can, it looks nice black."

"Yeah it does, guess that goes with the territory of being a Potter. Blue you think?"

"Dark blue."

"Okay," she perused the color, "You need give him a reason to trust you."

"That'll work."

"Mmm…" Lily pursed her lips then put a couple drops in each eye and closed them, "You need to trust him too." Draco scowled at her but didn't say anything, "If anything," she continued opening her eyes and looked around at him, "You should show him you don't hold a grudge." She looked back at the mirror, "How do I look?"

Draco smiled thinly, "Like a different person."

"Good."

There was a knock on the door. Draco pulled it open as Lily stood pulling her cloak over he shoulders. Hermione peered around the door, "Ready to-" She stopped short looking Lily up and down, "You look different."

Lily smiled, "Sure do, I can hardly go as myself, he'll find out at once," she walked out the door, "And that'll be the end of that." She murmured to Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione said gaining the lead on Lily.

"Come back safe," Draco said leaning on the door frame.

Lily looked around at him; those had been the words Nonthal had said before she had been taken here. She turned to go.

Draco sighed and was just about to turn back into the room when Lily grabbed him into a one armed hug, "I will," pulled back and ran down stairs where she engaged Granger in conversation.

Smiling slightly Draco slumped on his bed not wanting to forget the feeling of her hug or the lingering smell of her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now what?" Harry asked looking around the Death Chamber.

"Here, give it to me," Lily held out her hand.

Harry pulled the cup from his pocket, reaching over to her she grasped the cup then pulled his arm further and a swift flash of silver had a shallow cut on his arm. Smearing a hand in his blood she transferred it to the cup. Lily walked away toward the veil. Harry followed her scowling slightly. She stopped, "You need to do it, your blood, your debt," she said handing the blood stained cup back to him.

"So I," Harry left the sentence hanging.

"Throw it in," she gestured toward the veil.

Harry did as she said; the veil fluttered then fell still.

"Well, that's that," Lily said, "Let me see your arm."

"What so you can cut me again?" Harry asked grudgingly holding his arm out all the same.

Lily grinned but just swiped something Harry couldn't identify on the cut and it closed without leaving a mark, "Thanks" he said pulling his arm back, "If that's all?"

Lily nodded shrugging.

Harry laughed leading the way to the door.

* * *

The door opened but Draco didn't hear, he had fallen asleep during the day. But the presence of another person sitting down on the bed caused him to bolt upright looking around groggily. The first thing he able to focus on was Lily, back to her natural green eyes and red hair.

"Your back," he said leaning back.

Lily nodded smiling, "Safe and sound." She got off the bed, "Come on, I was sent to get you for dinner."

"Thanks," he mumbled getting up rubbing his eyes, he headed toward the door when Lily stopped him griming, "What?"

"You look like you've been sleeping all day," she said pushing him back on the bed.

"How's this gonna help?" He asked grinning.

Lily sat behind him and began fingering his hair into order, "I don't know." She said mildly after a moment.

Her presence at his back was nice, her scent flooded his senses and he couldn't help smiling as her fingers slid though his hair.

"You know," she said softly, "I've had a thought."

"Hmm," Draco murmured, his eyes closed.

"He'  
S not done with us, well, he's not done with me anyway," His eyes snapped back open.

"Lily-" Draco began turning to look at her.

Lily put a finger to his lips, "Let me finish," Draco nodded; Lily removed her finger and waited a moment to see if he was good for his word. "I'm going to have to go back Draco. You can't come with me when I go. He _will_ kill you, but he most likely will not kill me. I can't be hidden. You are expandable, I'm not. We are going to be going out more often; it is not going to go unnoticed."

"Then why do I have to stay here? It won't make any difference," he said fiercely.

Lily dropped her eyes to her hands which had entwined in her lap, "I will have to bring word of your death," she mumbled.

A chill spread though Draco, he grasped her hands, "Why?"

Lily looked up at him though her lashes, "Why what?" she whispered.

"Why do you have to go back? Why do I have to be dead?" Draco searched her eyes.

She clenched his hands, "I have a job to do. But to do it I have to go back. It's important Draco. You have to be dead so you won't be killed."

Draco scowled at the floor, "You don't have to, I'll come with you. He'll just be angrier if you lie."

Lily shook her head, "No it has to be done this way."

"When?'

Lily shook her head, "I don't know. I just wanted you to know before it happened."

"You could be dead too," Draco said desperately looking for a way out of this.

"No, There's something I've promised Harry I'd do. And to do it I have to go back. Please Draco don't make this harder than it already is."

Draco was stunned to see her eyes slowly fill as she searched for assurance from him, "Alright, you're not going back tonight."

A small smile flitted across Lily's face, "No, not tonight."

"Good," he crossed the half foot gap between them so she was centimeters from her, "Your going to have to come back afterwards anyways."

Lily smiled sadly, Draco leaned in to kiss her but Lily pulled away and left the room, pausing at the door, "Dinner's ready."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Harry asked when Lily and Draco finally entered the kitchen.

Lily shrugged sitting down, "We were talking."

"Oh," Harry said but he felt it would be wrong to elaborate.

"Lily," Hermione called down the table, "Can I talk to you?"

Lily nodded, smiled at Harry and Draco, "Excuse me." And she left to sit with Hermione.

Harry returned to his dinner ignoring Draco.

"Erm," Harry looked up at Draco again, "I," Draco broke off and studied the table intently for a moment, "I wanted to thank you."

Harry froze, he was surely hearing thing, but Draco was looking quite serious. "For what?" Harry managed to choke out at last.

Draco shrugged, "For everything you've done, letting us stay, for listening, for not keeping us hostage, for feeding us, for keeping her safe," Draco stopped and looked at his plate. "I understand how this can be difficult but your still doing it. So thank you for, well, for not being like the dark Lord." He looked up and waited for Harry's reaction.

Harry stared at Draco for a while, "You're welcome," he finally murmured.

"Can I know?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Know what?"

"Why she has to go back?"

"Oh," Harry considered, "What's she told you?"

"Just that she has a job she's promised to do."

"It's something that she can do easier than me, she'll have more access."

"Access to what? Why can't I know why you're risking her life for?"

Harry opened his mouth to comment but closed it realizing he had nothing to say without giving everything away.

Draco looked down the table at Lily. Harry watched her too a moment when she and Hermione got up and headed out of the kitchen. Harry watched Draco's eyes follow them, he could tell Draco wanted to follow, but whether he knew he'  
D be sent away or because he wanted to finish the conversation Harry didn't know. Draco looked back at him and leaned forward, "What's so important that you have to delegate it to her. She can't go back; she's not going to come back."

To Harry's amazement Draco's eyes seemed to be a bit wetter, "Freedom. Life without Voldemort." Draco winced, Harry got to his feet, "Is that acceptable?" And Harry left the kitchen in search if Lily and Hermione with out waiting for Draco's response.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry peered into the library hoping Lily and Hermione had vanished there. Sure enough Lily and Hermione were there pouring over a book. Harry knocked and cleared his thought to announce his presence. Lily and Hermione looked around, lily returned to the book at once, but Hermione gestured him over to them.

Hermione moved a little to let him see, "Lily is thinking that the other Horcrux was Ravenclaw's based on what you told her."

"So?"

"So what?" Lily muttered still engrossed in the book.

"So you have a lead?" Harry asked skimming the text.

"Not yet," Hermione said as she watched Lily turn a page.

"That's what we're looking for," Lily said still not tearing her eyes form the book.

Harry thought a moment, "What's the book?" He asked.

Hermione looked up saying, "_Hogwarts Beginnings and Legends_." While Lily continued to ignore him.

"What are you looking for?"

"Anything, a hint, an object," Lily mumbled.

"So no luck yet?"

"No," Hermione said, "We've read about Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Gryffindor's sword, but we're not sure what Ravenclaw's relic is yet."

"Oh, will you let me know when you do?"

"Of course," Hermione said absent mindedly re-engrossed in the book.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it," Harry said walking to the door.

"Wait." Lily said just as he was reaching for the door handle.

"What?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"This may be it." Lily said pointing to a passage. Hermione leaned forward as Lily read it aloud, "'Ravenclaw known for her great mind had heritage that might not be expected. She was descended from kings but was denounced due to her magic. Her mother lives out her days in bitter anger, but Rowena accepted her fate and used the rejection as grounds to never reject. She always kept one reminder of her royal bloodline, a fine tiara of gold made by goblins'…hmm, this sounds like a suitable relic to me, don't you think?"

"Yes, that sounds right, now we just need to find it." Harry said leaning forward to read for himself, "Any ideas?"

Lily glanced over at him, her amusement painfully obvious, "Harry we just figured out _what_ it is, you couldn't give us a bit of time to think on it could you?"

"Any pictures?" Harry asked deciding to ignore her question.

Hermione shrugged and began flicking through the pages.

"What's good an illustration?" Lily asked striating, a frown on her face.

"That way we know what we're looking for," Harry replied.

Lily opened her mouth to respond when Hermione interrupted, "Here's a picture of the sword."

Harry and Lily leaned forward, "I know," Harry said warily, "But we don't need that."

Hermione continued turning pages again, "That's the cup," she muttered continuing on, "The locket," she made to go one, but Lily grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"That's Slytherin's locket?" Lily asked staring at the picture.

"Yes," Harry said surprised at her reaction, "It's going to be harder to find because it was gone before we got to it."

"Oh," she said softly still frowning, she let go of Hermione's wrist motioning her to go on.

Harry wanted to ask more into her reaction, "Here," Hermione said stopping again. A knock on the door startled all of them.

Harry went to open the door and let Ron in, "What's going on?" He asked.

"We think we've identified the last horcrux. Have a look," Hermione said beckoning him over while making room for him.

"Good work Hermione," he said studying the picture.

"Actually it was Lily's idea," Hermione said lightly.

"Oh," Ron said stupidly, "Sorry, not used to two smart people around."

Lily shrugged, "No problem."

You know what," Ron said looking at the picture again, "It looks familiar."

"What?" Hermione said looking around at him.

"It looks familiar," Ron repeated.

"Where have you seen it?" Lily asked.

Ron frowned, "I don't remember."

Lily made a noise of irritation and looked at Harry instead, "Where else is there to look?"

Harry frowned thinking hard.

"The orphanage?" Hermione suggested tentatively.

"That seems unlikely, why would he leave one there?" Ron asked flopping in a chair, "He hated it there right?"

"What's left to find?" Lily asked frowning out the window.

"The snake, the locket, and this apparently." Harry said nodding to the book.

"We know where Nagini is," Lily mused, "How many other locations were important?"

"I don't know, not that many."

"Well we need a place to look if we're going to find another so think about it. And Ron, think of where you've seen that," Lily said pointing at the book, "We can't proceed until you do." And she left the room leaving silence in her wake.

* * *

Lily and Draco were talking with Lupin about a recent dementor attack in the Profit when Ron came crashing into the kitchen. "Is mum here?" He asked scanning the room.

"No, Molly just left for home; she said she'd be back in a bit." Remus frowning at his mode of entrance, "Is something wring?"

"No, no." Ron said distractedly, "Everything's fine, I just have to ask her something."

"Alright," Remus sad sounding entirely unconvinced.

"Can I have a word," Ron said pulling at Lily's arm.

"Hey Weasley," Draco said leaping to his feet, "Don't touch her!"

"Draco, it's alright." She said putting a hand on his forearm, "But I would appreciate it if you don't grab me Ron. If you want a word you only have to ask." And she headed out of the kitchen with Ron right at her heels.

"I've placed it," he hissed taking the lead, "Harry and Hermione are waiting."

"Well?" Lily asked impatiently slamming the door behind her.

"Don't glower at us, Ron just ran out of the room saying he got it," Harry said frankly, "We're just as anxious as you."

"I think it's Aunt Merial's," Ron said feverishly flipping through _Hogwarts Beginnings and Legends_.

"What?" Lily asked incredulously, "How does that help?"

"Aunt Merial has a gold goblin made tiara, Fleur wore it remember?" Ron said still flipping for the page.

"Oh," Hermione said frowning.

"What?" Lily said again, "I don't understand. You're not explaining anything!"

"I'm not sure that's why I have to check with Mum," Ron said looking around at Lily having found the page, "My Aunt Merial has a tiara, its gold and goblin made and it looks something like this. That might be what we're looking for!"

"That doesn't make sense," Lily scoffed.

"You have a better idea?" Ron shot back. Lily glared at him but didn't say anything, "Well then, I guess we're going with this for now, huh?" He asked smirking.

"Fine, your Mum said she'd be back soon, I'll be in the kitchen. If she comes back I'll let you know," and she left the room.

"You know she can be _very_ irritating," Ron commented leading the way out the door, "So's Malfoy, wait till you hear this," And Ron relayed his encounter with Draco on the way to the kitchen, "So what's up with that?" He whispered as they crossed the entrance.

Harry shrugged and Hermione frowned, "Hmm, I'm not sure."

"Great," Ron grumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron shut the door of his aunt's flat. Harry hadn't been particularly happy with Ron going alone, but Ron had insisted upon it due to the fact his Aunt Merial wasn't the nicest the nicest person to guests.

She hadn't been that helpful but Ron had been able to let him see the tiara. And sure enough it was the right one. How his news would be received he wasn't sure because he was also certain she would never part with it.

He was preparing to disapparate when a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. As he turned to get a full look his vision faded into black and he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

"How long's he been gone?" Hermione whispered anxiously. She Harry Lily and Draco sat on the stairs waiting for Ron to return from his aunt.

"Why are we waiting anyway?" Draco whispered, who was plainly bored.

"No one's making you," Hermione hissed back, "Do you think something's happened?"

"I doubt it," Harry replied frowning, "But I'm not sure."

Just then Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs from the kitchen. She looked surprised to see the four congregated, "Isn't Ron back yet?" She asked hastily crossing the hall so they could talk easier.

"No." Hermione said looking distraught, "He should be back though, Shouldn't he?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley frowned, "I'm going to floo Merial." And she hurried back to the kitchen Harry and Hermione followed right after her. Lily made to follow too, but Draco grabbed her elbow.

"Yes Draco?" She said calmly turning to face him.

"What's going on Lily? What have you gotten involved in?" He hissed into her ear.

Lily smiled crookedly, "My destiny," she whispered. Then patted him on the shoulder and pulled her elbow from his grasp. Draco didn't follow right away, but rather watched her disappear toward the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was pulling back out of the fire as Lily entered the kitchen.

"Well?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"She said Ron left her flat several hours ago. And he didn't mention going anywhere besides home," Mrs. Weasley said her concern clear on her face, "I'm going to check the Burrow, but why would he go there when we are all here?" And she flooed to the Burrow.

"Harry what are we going to do!" Hermione cried desperately.

"I don't know Hermione. I don't even know where he is." Harry said looking around hopefully a Lily. "What do you think?"

"I think he's been taken," she said mildly.

Harry's face paled and Hermione stared in disbelief, "No, no, you're wrong!" She shouted, "Don't say that!" Hermione's voice became more hysterical with each word, "You don't know! That can't be!"

"What if she's right?" Harry asked softly.

"Well she's not!" Hermione cried as Draco came crashing through the door.

Lily looked over at him, "He left a few hours ago and obviously he's not back. What do you think, Draco?"

"Could he not be coming back?" he asked tentatively, he had herd Hermione's last outburst.

"No! No he's not been taken! He can't have been!" Hermione cried looking wildly around for support, support that didn't come.

"How will we know?" Harry asked his concern deeply etched on his face.

Lily and Draco exchanged a look, "We already know," Draco said rather unkindly.

Lily shot Draco a look of warning, "Harry, there has to be a reason," she said calmly, "If they took Ron for a reason they will let you know."

Mrs. Weasley came back at that moment, "He's not there!" she cried.

"We know," Lily said turning to leave the kitchen. Draco followed her leaving silence in their wake.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily stood by the drawing room window frowning at the groups of wizards congregating to search. The door opened behind her. She didn't look around, she knew who it was, "You think this is a waste of time."

Lily sighed and turned to face her distraught brother, "Yes, I do. You need t wait. He'll let you know what he wants. This just shows him he can get more if he wants more."

Harry nodded silently and Lily was sure he was thinking exactly what she was. There was only one thing Harry had that Voldemort wanted. Lily.

Harry walked over to join her at the window. They didn't talk for a while, "Why are you here?" Lily asked finally.

Harry glanced over at her, "What?" Lily supposed he hadn't been paying attention, lost in morbid thoughts.

"Why are you here?" She repeated.

"Where else would I be?"

Lily shrugged, "I thought you might be looking for Ron too."

Harry was silent so long Lily thought he was not going to answer, then, "I know you're right. And no amount of searching will help. So I might as well wait here for them to contact me."

Lily nodded appreciatively, "It must be hard, not being able to do anything." She commented softly.

Harry nodded, "It's hard not to do something."

"You know," Lily said after a few moments, "No one would ever have worried about me like this," She said softly.

Harry frowned, "They just kidnapped my best friend to get you. I think someone's worried about you."

Lily shook her head, "Not for the reason you are. They sent Draco to find me. Just Draco. Only Draco."

Harry didn't say anything but a sudden noise behind them caused Lily to whip around. Harry glanced around, then at Lily and back to Draco.

* * *

Draco paused outside the drawing room. He was going to knock to see if Lily was in there when he heard her voice on the other side of the door, "No one would ever have worried about me like this." Draco shifted, he would worry about her. He wanted to go in and tell her but he didn't know who she was with. His answer came immediately. "They just kidnapped my best friend to get you. I think someone's worried about you." Potter, of course. Before he could get properly worked up over how close the twins had gotten Lily spoke mentioning him. "Not for the reason you are. They sent Draco to find me. Just Draco. Only Draco." Draco jerked, causing the door to open, Lily whirled around and Potter glanced over. Lily paled and her eyes widened slightly. Draco stood frozen not wanting to believe the sad tone of her voice, she didn't want him, bottom line.

Lily stepped forward but Draco pulled out of the room and sprinted upstairs before she could do anything else.

* * *

Lily froze, looking as distraught as Hermione had not that long ago. Harry shifted closer to her, "What's wrong? He's been acting oddly around you lately."

Lily walked over and sank into a chair, "He...he...he wants me." she said confusion clouding her green eyes.

Harry frowned, shut the door, "What?" he asked sitting next to her.

"He...he tried to kiss me the other night." She said to her hands.

"Oh," Harry was suddenly feeling very unprepared for such a conversation, which was made worse by the fact that this was his sister. He wasn't sure how he was supposed t react. His mind jumped to how he thought Ron would react before he kissed Ginny. Should he react like that? Or how Ron really did react and accept her decision, what ever it was? "Tried?" He asked hoping to find out what was going on.

Lily nodded, "I don't think I want to put him in that position. I know I don't want to be put in that position."

Harry could appreciate how deep he was in but not what to do next, "What position?"

That was the wrong thing to say though. Lily looked up at him scornfully, "What do you think? He wants to be my boyfriend."

Knowing it was his turn to speak Harry cast around desperately for a response. None came. "Why not?" He asked hoping for more helpful questions to come quickly.

The scorn drained from her face, a distant expression took its place, she was silent for a moment, two, three, so long that Harry was sure he just really messed this up. "I'm a prize Harry. I'm seen as a prize. To have me means you have some control over how Voldemort treats you," she searched his eyes, "Death Eater's cons are encouraged to try and 'win' me so they will be I better favor with Voldemort. I don't want to be used so I stay away."

Harry stared. He understood exactly what she was saying. He had been worried about being with someone just because he thought they'd only want him for his name. He was keeping his feelings for Ginny at bay, poorly but he was trying, because he didn't want her to become leverage. Lily just never got close to stay her own, to not be used, just like him. "What," Harry hesitated, what if this went _way_ over the line, "What if," he stopped again, Lily focused on him, "What if he just wanted to be with you for, well, you?"

It was Lily's turn to stare, "What?" She finally chocked out.

Harry felt the heat creep up his cheeks, "What if he just likes you and your positions happen to be coincidence."

Lily looked at her hands, which had intertwined in her lap, "I...I don't..." She broke off. "I never thought of that," she said so quietly Harry had to strain to hear.

Harry let the silence hang, because what do you say after that. He was beginning to feel self-conscious when a knock on the door sounded and Draco came in without waiting for them.

Harry glanced at Lily, who was staring at Draco, who was ignoring Lily, "You've had an owl," he said to Harry.

* * *

The kitchen was full of tense Order Members and distraught Weasley's and Hermione. The eyes were all fixed on the letter, the owl was no where in sight, most eyes flew to Harry and Lily as they entered the kitchen behind Draco.

Harry ripped open the letter and scanned it before reading it aloud.

_Harry Potter_

_You declined last time. We want Lily. If you want to see Ronald Weasley alive again be at the place you took Lily. Bring Draco Malfoy and two other people of your choosing. Do not bring more then that, or else your friend will get it. Reply to receive the time of the exchange._

_Henry Nonthal_

An oppressive silence filled the room when he finished.

"Where's the owl?" Harry asked softly.

Harry left to go to the Burrow. Hermione Ginny, Remus, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Lily followed. Draco hesitated for a moment and hurried after them.

* * *

"I need parchment," Harry said sitting at the Burrow's scrubbed kitchen table. The Burrow looked different from the last time he had been there at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Gone was the feeling of a home, instead there was fear of what had been lost and what more could be lost.

Harry frowned at the parchment trying to think of what to say. Then he frowned at Lily, "How would you respond?"

"We plan to accept the terms of trade. We are waiting for the time of the exchange, Harry Potter." Lily said listlessly, there was no way of getting away any longer.

Harry nodded and scribbled down what she said, signed the letter and gave it to the waiting owl.

Everyone watched the owl fly off in silence that was drowned out be despair.

* * *

Harry paced up and down the Weasley's kitchen; there had been no response yet.

Hermione was staring blankly at the wall opposite. Draco was scowling at the floor, but no one could tell because his head was buried in his hands. Ginny had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Mr. Weasley had taken Mrs. Weasley upstairs to try and control the effects her sobs were having on everyone else. Remus had gone to tell the Order what was happening. Fred and George had rushed in demanding to know what had recently happened. When they were told nothing new had happened they flopped into two chairs and hadn't moved since.

Lily leaned against the counter, her eyes following Harry's constant movement.

Harry stopped suddenly, "I can't take this any longer!" he practically shouted, every eye flew to him, "Do you think he was right?"

Hermione nodded and Lily shrugged. The Weasleys and Draco just stared.

"What are you on about?" George asked warily.

"Your aunt has a tiara right?" Harry asked.

Fred, George, and Ginny stared at him like he'd just grown three heads, Draco frowned and glanced at Lily for the fist time since the drawing room incident.

"Why," Fred asked in a cold voice, "are you asking about that _now_?"

"Because that's what he was doing when he-" Hermione faltered.

"Yes," Ginny said softly, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"We need it now." Harry said firmly.

Fred, George and Ginny exchanged looks, "It'll be difficult," George said finally.

"But," Harry said slowly.

"Ginny and Bill are her favorites, so they shouldn't," Fred said frowning, "Do you want it willingly because she won't part with it." He warned.

"I want it. It doesn't matter how." Harry said leaving no room for argument.

"She probably won't either way," George said.

"Then she doesn't get a say in the matter," Lily said calmly.

"What?" Ginny asked faintly after a moment of silence.

"You want us to steal from our aunt?" Fred asked making it clear he thought she was crazy.

"No, I don't," she said.

"No," Draco said suddenly, "You are not going to do it!"

Lily frowned at him, "If it has to be done it would be best if I did it."

Harry sighed, "If you must. You're sure there's no other way?"

"Okay listen," George said faintly annoyed, "She'll know it's gone. And then she'll get pissy at _everyone_."

Lily shrugged, "Not necessarily."

"Yes she will!" Fred said getting to his feet.

"Are you sure Lily?" Harry asked.

"If you're sure there is absolutely what we need." Lily replied calmly.

"Alright, but this had better be important!" Fred warned, "Otherwise we'll sick her on the two of you."

Lily shrugged, "Fine."

"When?" Harry asked.

"Tonight," Lily said.

* * *

The owl fluttered down. "Finally," he murmured rushing to relieve the owl of its letter. "We plan to accept the terms of trade. We are waiting for the time of the exchange, Harry Potter. Ha! It worked. Come we must tell the Dark Lord." Nonthal said rushing out without waiting for Snape's reaction.


	18. Chapter 18

Lily studied the outside of the building. She had been told the tiara was kept on the second floor in the back of the building. Lily went and slipped around the house soundlessly.

She slipped her gloved fingers into the crevice between two layers of bricks. She slowly made her way up the side of the building.

Lily peered into the first window; Merial was settled in her bed, reading a volume. Lily dipped below the window and shifted over toward the next window. This one showed her the office she was looking for, the place it was supposed to be.

She eased the window open whispering spells ensuring her invasion went unnoticed. She peered around the room before she slipped in, savoring the feeling of magic lowing through her fingers.

She looked around again when she was in the window. The safe was in the corner. Lily crept over to it and set to work cracking the safe, breaking spell after spell until the safe clicked open.

Lily reached out to grab the tiara listening hard. When she grasped it she began a mantra of spells to create a perfect replica.

When the tiara duplicate was done Lily murmured a spell transferring some of the power from the real tiara to the copy.

That task complete Lily shut the safe and spell by spell replaced all the protective spells she had removed earlier.

She slunk back to the window again, slipped out lowered the window and deftly scrambled down the building again.

Ginning she slipped off down the street.

* * *

Three streets down Harry and Hermione glanced up and down the street. They had arranged to meet Lily here and then they were going directly to the Ministry to take care of the tiara, or to make a new plan if Lily couldn't get it.

Hurried foot steps reached their ears. Both Harry and Hermione turned wands raised to see Lily rushing toward them. When Lily skidded to a halt in front of them Harry asked, "How'd it go?"

Lily nodded, "Good, she won't figure out anything happened for a while," she said holding out the bag she was clutching.

Harry and Hermione leaned in and peered at the tiara glinting slightly.

"Good, let's go," Harry said looking up at Lily.

Lily shook her head, "No I can't go this time. I'll go back; we're pushing our luck as it is."

Harry nodded frowning slightly, "UI suppose."

"You know what to do, you don't need me, it's not going to be any different," she said turning to disapparate.

"See you," Harry said as she vanished, "Let's go," he said turning to Hermione.

* * *

When Lily walked into the kitchen Fred, George and Draco were still awake, and Ginny was curled up on a chair sleeping fitfully, "Any word yet?" she asked softly.

"No," George said, "How'd it go?"

Lily shrugged, "Fine, but if you ask more questions you might be considered an accomplice," she added mildly sitting.

"Alright, where are Harry and Hermione?" Fred asked.

"They'll be back soon," she said burying her head in her hands.

"That _really_ answered the question," Fred drawled.

Lily just looked at him, "That's all I'm saying," she said after several long moments of silence.

Fred and George exchanged a look, "Fine," George said shrugging.

Lily nodded, "Good."

For half an hour silence filled the kitchen. When Harry and Hermione came in Lily got to her feet, "Well?" she demanded impatiently.

"It's done," Harry said warily.

"He was right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Any word?"

"No."

"Damn," Harry mumbled sitting down at the table.

"Yeah," Fred said heavily.

Ginny sat up suddenly, "You're back," she said rubbing her eyes.

Harry smiled, "Yeah we're back,"

"Good," she looked around the table, "No word yet?"

"No."

Ginny frowned but didn't say anything and silence settled back down for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Good," Voldemort said looking up from the parchment, "Now go get Lily."

"Yes my lord," Nonthal and Snape said backing out of the hall.

When the door was shut, "That was a stroke of pure brilliance," Nonthal said cheerfully, "But why did you give me credit?"

Severus looked over at Nonthal, "You don't want it?" He asked silkily raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm not complaining, I'm simply curious."

"Because she is your charge, not mine." Severus said simply.

"True, true," Nonthal murmured, "Well, let's inform Potter."

* * *

Fred, George and Draco had fallen asleep at the table an hour after Ginny had fallen back asleep, this time resting on Harry. Hermione succumbed a bit after the boys. Harry had Lily stayed vigil, each lost in what would have to follow the owl's arrival.

Everyone woke when Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and began to haphazardly through breakfast together.

Remus knocked on the door when Mrs. Weasley was putting breakfast on the table. "Any word?" he asked joining them at the table.

"Not yet," Hermione said pushing the scrambled eggs, Harry had put there, around with her fork.

Remus nodded accepting the cup of tea Mrs. Weasley passed to him. Breakfast passed in heavy silence, Remus was on his way out when the owl fluttered at the window.

Everyone froze staring at the owl for a moment then Harry moved forward and took the scroll from the owl. The owl left immediately, Harry opened the scroll and read out,  
"_Harry Potter,_

_3:00, tomorrow, bring yourself, Lily, Draco Malfoy, and two other people of your choosing._

_Henry Nonthal._"

* * *

Harry and Lily sat in the drawing room in Grimmauld Place staring out the window in silence.

"I'm sorry," Lily said softly.

Harry looked over, "Hmm."

"I'm sorry," Lily repeated not taking her eyes off the darkening sky.

Harry didn't say anything, he looked back out the window, "It's not your fault," he said after awhile.

Lily looked over at him, she smiled slightly, "I'm not saying it is."

Harry frowned and looked over at her, "What?"

"I said I was sorry things have to be this way," she said frowning slightly.

Harry nodded, "Thanks," he murmured.

"I'm sorry too," he said after a while.

"For what?" She asked frowning slightly.

"That you have to go back, but he's my best friend," Harry said looking from the window back to Lily.

Lily shrugged, "I'd have to go eventually. I've been ready for a while."

Harry nodded, "All the same," he began but a knock on the door caused him and Lily to look around, "Come in," Harry called.

Hermione peered around the door, "Am I interrupting?"

Harry and Lily shared a glance, "No," Lily said.

Hermione came in shutting the door behind her. She sat down in a vacated chair, "I wanted to discuss what's going to happen."

Lily shrugged and resettled in her armchair, Harry nodded, "Alright, anything in particular?"

"I wanted to inquire who's going with you tomorrow," she asked first.

Harry frowned, "I haven't decided, do you want to come?"

"Yes!" Hermione said before Harry had finished.

Harry nodded smiling faintly, "That's fine, you can come."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"Anything else?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Hermione said seriously, "I was wondering about the horcrux hunt."

Harry and Lily exchanged a look, "What about it?" Harry asked.

"Lily said she'd take care of Nagini right?" she asked looking at Lily. Harry and Lily both nodded, Hermione continued, "How is that going to work?"

Harry and Lily both froze, neither had thought of that, "What?" Harry finally asked.

"Well, the snake has to go through the veil, Lily can't do that. How's that going to work?" Hermione asked looking from Harry to Lily, who were frowning at the other.

Lily was the first to recover, "If we use a circle of transport," she paused, Harry waited for her to continue, she didn't, but Hermione was frowning thoughtfully nodded slowly.

"Yes, that might work, but he'd have to be there. And you don't know when you'll get it done, right?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Not if it's a recallable one."

"That's true I suppose, but-"

"Excuse me," Harry said.

Lily and Hermione looked over, "Yes?" Lily asked after a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Lily and Hermione glanced at each other.

"A circle of transport?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied slowly.

Lily sighed and got up and paced, Hermione watched her wearily. Lily stopped abruptly, "Did you learn _anything_ in your six years of schooling?" She demanded scowling, she didn't wait for an answer, "A circle of transport is a system of two prearranged locations and serves to move an object from one location to another."

"The problem," Hermione said pointedly, "is that there is also a prearranged _time_ that the circles activate."

Lily shook her head impatiently, "Not if it's recallable."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked tentatively, not wanting to be told off again.

"A recallable circle is one that lacks the _time_ restriction," Lily said sinking back into her vacated seat.

"And it's much less reliable and is much more likely to break down part way," Hermione said frowning at Lily.

Lily glared at Hermione, who smiled sweetly, "You forgot to finish the definition," she said sweetly.

Lily didn't say anything for a moment, "And you have a better idea?"

Hermione twisted her hands together in her lap, finally she looked up and shook her head.

"Then let's ensure we get the right one," Lily said getting up, Hermione followed. Harry watched them for a moment then followed them.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter, the security guard was refusing to believe him. The paper air plane came back. The guard read it and glanced back at Harry, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Potter. Go ahead."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, leading the way toward the lifts.

"How many times left?"

Harry glanced over at Lily and shook his head, "This is _so weird_," he said.

Lily grinned, "Aww, security scaring you?"

Harry sighed as the lift stopped and the gates opened. He didn't say anything until they were inside the Department of Mysteries, "I've just had some bad experiences with Polyjuice Potion."

Lily's grin widened, "Yeah, I'm sure you have."

"Okay, it's things like _that_ that make me wonder sometimes."

Lily opened the door to the Death Chamber and looked around at him, "What? Doubt _me_? I've been your friend for nearly six years Harry! What have I ever done to deserve such a lack of trust?" She darted inside, Harry just caught the door before it closed.

"Funny, real funny. You know I almost believed you there," he said following her down toward the veil.

Lily just laughed and pulled out her wand.

"You know," Harry said after a moment, "She'll be furious when she finds out."

Lily glanced up, "Yeah? Well who's to say she will?" And she went back to her work.

"I do."

"Do you?"

"Yep"

"How do you know? Good at Divination are you?"

Harry laughed, "Hardly. And because I'm gonna tell her."

Lily stopped her work and straightened. Harry was amazed at how easily she could impersonate Hermione. The glare was almost the same Hermione would probably be giving them in the near future. But Lily sighed, "Could you wait till I'm gone," she asked shaking her head returning to her work.

"Done," she said a few moments later.

"Good. How much longer?" Harry asked watching the circle sink into the stone.

"Fifteen."

"That's not long enough."

"It is," Lily said firmly heading toward the door, "And arguing about it isn't helping."

"You never answered," she said as the lift began to move.

"Answer what?" Harry asked watching second tick by on his watch.

"How many times left?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that question. This is the third."

Lily nodded as the gates clattered open. Harry led the way past the security guard, glancing over at Lily occasionally.

"Harry!" A voice sounded behind them. Harry shot Lily a worried look then turned to face the Minister.

"Hello," he said rather unenthusiastically.

"Harry, I wanted to apologize for the hold up earlier. I hope it wasn't too large an incontinence," Rufus said.

Harry flicked a look at Lily, she glanced back, "No, it's good to know the Ministry is so vigilant about security."

The minister nodded, "Yes we are, but you shouldn't have been held up."

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't any trouble Minister, really," Lily cleared her through loudly, Harry and Rufus looked around at her, but only Harry caught the subtitle gesture. He glanced at his watch, she only had two more minutes.

"I'm sorry, Harry who is your charming friend?" Rufus asked smiling.

"Hermione Granger," Lily said holding out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry's told me so much about you," she said as Rufus shook her hand.

"All good I'm assuming?" Rufus asked looking over at Harry, before either Harry or Lily could respond, "Are you alright?"

Harry looked over at Lily, "We have to go, excuse us." And he grabbed Lily's elbow and dragged her out of the Ministry. They hurtled down an alley, Lily clutching her cloak around her, Harry looking over his shoulder to see if they were followed.

"It's okay, we got out of there in time," he said glancing at Lily, who was back to normal, before returning to scanning the alley entrance, "I think," he added.

"Can we just go now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, absolutely," Harry said moving forward, Lily grabbed his arm and he disapparated.


	20. Chapter 20

This switches between the presnt story line and flashbacks to the day Lily and Draco met, just to clerify at the beginning.

* * *

"That was way too close," Lily remarked as Harry shut the door. "We would have made it with time to spare."

"Well, it wasn't _my_ idea. Though it does get an honorary spot on my list," Harry said grimly.

"Well, if the security guard hadn't been so stupid and if the Minister hadn't shown up," Lily said leading the way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but it was a bad idea," Harry said earning him a glare from Lily.

"What was?" Hermione asked anxiously, "Did something go wrong? We don't have much time for an alternative."

"Oh no, everything's alright," Lily said sitting across from Draco.

"Then what was a bad idea?" Hermione asked looking from Harry to Lily.

"Going as you," Lily murmured.

Hermione froze, "What do you mean, 'going as you?'"

"Lily polyjuiced to be you," Harry said sitting next to his sister, "And we didn't get out quite quick enough," he glanced around at Lily, "I told you."

Lily scowled, "Which bit?"

"Both," Harry replied a grin playing on his face.

"But everything went fine," Lily said, "I mean everything's in place, not that everything ended up, well, everything's in place," Lily trailed off awkwardly.

"You polyjuiced as me?" Hermione demanded, Lily nodded, "Why?"

Lily stood up, "because it was the best choice," Lily moved toward the door again, "Oh, by the way you've met the Minister of Magic and you've heard a lot about him from Harry. Now if you'll excuse me," and she left the kitchen.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lily asked peering around clinging to his hand.

Nonthal chuckled and looked down smiling at a seven year old Lily, "We're going to see an old acquaintance of mine."

"Who?" Lily asked pulling her cloak a little tighter around her, "They have a long drive."

"Yes they do."

"How do you know them? Is it through the Dark Lord?"

"Yes it is Lily, but you know you have be careful about saying that too loud, right?" Lily nodded and Nonthal continued, "I want you to be on your best behavior."

Lily stopped in her tracks and gave him a cold look, "I am _always_ on my best behavior, yet you always tell me that."

Nonthal crouched in front of her so their faces were level, "I know you are dear, but I like to comfort myself in the notion of having some parental role still."

"Oh Nonthal," Lily sighed, "You don't have to remind me of my manners to attempt to gage your parental role. Now," Lily reached out and touched his cheek, "Aren't we going to be late."

"Yes, let's go," Nonthal said standing.

Lily smiled, "Let's"

"Henry? Henry Nonthal?"

"Yes it is."

"How long has it been?"

"Far too long Lucius. How have you been keeping?"

"Well I'm not in Azkaban, but come in, come in. Company should never be kept on the doorstep. Oh, is that?"

"Yes."

Lily was only paying a little attention to the conversation; she was far too interested in the gardens but Nonthal's voice burst through her preoccupation, "Lily." She focused on the two men.

"Hello Lily," the new man said, Lucius Nonthal had called him. He had long blonde hair and pale eyes set in a pale pointed face, "My name is Lucius Malfoy."

Lily smiled, "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

Nonthal and Lucius both laughed, "How much longer will that last?" Lucius asked retreating into the manor, "Please come in, do you want some tea?"

"Please," Nonthal said following, "Come on Lily."

Lily entered the entrance hall, cool in contrast to outside, tastefully decorated in subtitle greens.

"Ah, this is my wife Narcissa, you remember her don't you Henry?"

"Of course, how could I forget such radiance? I hope you have been well Narcissa."

"I have in deed Henry. But you must tell me why you have never come to visit before." The speaker was a tall thin woman, also blonde and pale, Lily thought she was very beautiful.

"Ah, you see Narcissa, I have been busy with my charge. May I introduce you to Lily Potter. Lily this is Narcissa Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Lily said handing her cloak to the house elf.

"The honor is all mine Lily. It is wonderful to meet you at long last. Your name is that of whispered legend."

Lily didn't say anything for a moment, "I don't quite know what to say after that, you have a way with words Mrs. Malfoy." Lily said drawing smiles form all the adults.

"Narcissa, where is Draco? He should meet our guests," Lucius said and Lily observed significant looks shared amongst the adults, but had no idea what might have caused them.

"He's upstairs," Narcissa replied.

"Would you like to go up while we catch up?" Nonthal asked Lily.

Lily smiled, she knew he couldn't tell her to go away, but that was what he wanted, she shrugged, "Alright, but I don't think I could help but get lost in this house."

The adults chucked. "You have her trained well in hidden complements Henry," Lucius said.

"Oh no, she came that way. I just encouraged the tendency," Nonthal said good-naturedly.

"Hmm," Lucius pursed his lips but made no further comment, "Don't worry Lily, Dobby will show you the way," at his words the house elf came forward and looked expectantly at Lily.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Lily said before following the house elf upstairs. She caught snippets of the continuing conversation. "It's almost a pity, she has the makings of greatness." "Yes, she'll have her own greatness, but he'll stunt her. But if he never comes back I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

Lily paused appreciating the difficulty of Nonthal's situation, then sighing she turned back to her task.

* * *

Lily lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She was jolted from her revere by the sudden awareness of someone watching her. She pushed herself up on her elbows. Draco stood in the door, hand on the handle, looking undecided whether to go or stay.

"Hi," Lily said sitting up.

Draco smiled thinly and began to study the carpet, "Hi," he said at length.

Lily waited for him to speak, she was just beginning to feel impatient when Draco spoke, "You don't have much longer do you?"

"No, forty five minutes."

"When do you actually going?" He asked shifting into the room.

"About half an hour."

"Oh," Draco shut the door, "I wanted to talk," he said suddenly.

"Alright," Lily said pulling one leg toward her and rested her chin on it.

Draco perched on the edge of his bed. Lily watched him noting how his hair fell across his face, wondering if it was always as soft as- "Just Draco," he said suddenly waking Lily from her musings. He pierced her with his grey eyes, "Am I not good enough for you?" He demanded.

"It's not that," Lily murmured, unable and unwilling to try to get away from his gaze.

"Then what, because it defiantly sounded like that," Draco said.

"I wasn't, I mean," Lily stopped and forced her eyes away from Draco's, hoping that could help her coherency. "It wasn't a critique of you Draco," she said studying her hands. "I was saying that Harry and the Order have done more for Ron than Voldemort has done for me. Even though they knew it was fruitless they still went out in hordes to try and find him. But Voldemort only sent one person, one who he's not happy with. I was saying Voldemort doesn't care," she smiled crookedly, "That's not surprising but he didn't seem to even put much effort in." She looked back at Draco and allowed herself to be caught in them again, "It wasn't really about you."

Draco just stared at her, "That doesn't," he stopped and cleared his thought, "You, I mean before," he trailed off and dropped his eyes.

"Earlier," Lily said causing Draco's eyes flew back to her, she sighed, "I was maybe over reacting," she went back to her hands, heat rising up her cheeks.

"Yeah?" Draco breathed.

"Yeah," Lily repeated.

* * *

Lily knocked on the door and a boy's voice said, "Come in." Lily peered around the door. The house elf scurried in after her. The elf went to the boy who was sitting in an arm chair next to the fire place, legs crossed clearly they had irrupted his reading for a dark bound book was propped against his leg. He was dressed in black trousers, a green silk top and was shoeless. He was the spitting image of his father. Silver-grey eyes, pointed pale face and blonde hair cut to kiss the base of his earlobes. Lily assessed this in one blink and could tell he assessed her just as quick.

"Master Malfoy, this is Lily Potter," the house elf said crouching at the boy's feet. The boy smiled and Lily couldn't help but smile back. He got to his feet and crossed the distance between them. He took her hand, which had been hanging limply by her side and kissed it gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lily Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Likewise," Lily said pulling her hand back.

Lily and Draco sat and talked for hours over several pots of tea, alternating between talking and just sitting in amicable silence.

At one point Draco said, "You want to go flying? I can show you the grounds, they're nice from the air."

"Sure," Lily said as he and Draco stood.

"Great," Draco grinned, "Come on," and he grabbed her hand and lead her down the stairs and onto the porch. He didn't let go of her until she was settled on the broom. "Hold on," he said before kicking off, Lily grabbed him around the waist and watched the ground fall away. They flew for what felt like hours, only occasionally did Draco point out some feature of the landscape, but Lily didn't mind at all, she didn't get to go flying that often and she loved it. The only reason they came back down to earth was Lucius and Nonthal gesturing for them to do so.

"It's time to go Lily," Nonthal said when they had landed.

Goodbyes were short and Lily didn't know it would be years before she would see Draco again, otherwise she would have made them longer.

* * *

"And now?"

Lily shrugged a little, she didn't take her eyes off her hands but she felt Draco move onto the bed next to her. Draco reached over and grasped her intertwined hands and Lily looked up at him through her lashes at him, "And now?" Draco asked again softly.

"Now, maybe I was wrong," Lily breathed.

"Yeah?" Draco asked reaching forward and cupping her cheek.

Lily's brain jammed and she forgot how to speak, so she just nodded. Draco rapidly closed the distance. Lily could feel his breath playing across her lips but before he could kiss her a knock on the door sent Draco back to his bed looking like a child afraid of being scolded. Harry peered around the door, "Lily?" he said scanning the room.

Lily got up and straightened her robes, "Yeah," she said attempting to keep her voice level.

"It's time," Harry said before frowning, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh I'm sure Lily's wonderful, I mean she's only being ransomed off to go get killed," Draco said sarcastically.

Harry and Lily stared at him then Lily turned back to Harry, "I'll be back in a minute."

Harry nodded and shut the door.

"Can we finish this later?" She asked looking at her feet.

* * *

The next time they met seven years had passed, both different people. Him, the proper budding Death Eater, the perfect Malfoy heir. She, the cold untouchable young woman Nonthal and Voldemort had always intended her to be. Gone were the days when they could talk for hours about everything and nothing at the same time. Gone were the days when they could take a broom ride for the mere seeking of freedom form growing gilded cages for they were already locked away. Already set on their paths, with the destination set for them. That blissful day of freedom had been the spelling of their dooms. Until a black haired bespectacled green eyed boy got in the way and unwittingly smashed the cages and gave them the unconscious hope of choice once more.

* * *

"Sure," Draco moved forward and held her to him. Lily snaked an arm around his neck, the other hand clutching his arm, as if afraid he'd vanish. As Lily pulled away Draco leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Lily stared at him. Draco just smirked, "Now you _have_ to come back," he said triumphantly open the door.

Lily smiled faintly, "I guess so," and she left the room and Draco shut the door before she could look back, before she could see his tears.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry looked around as Lily descended the stairs. She looked so accepting, but sad at the same time, he felt like he had let her down some how.

"Where is everyone?" She asked stopping next to him.

Harry shrugged, "Hermione and Remus are outside, but beyond that," he shrugged again.

Lily nodded, "I didn't think I've thanked you," she said not meeting his eyes.

"No," Harry said fiercely, "Don't," he grabbed her shoulders, she looked back, mouth tightening, "That makes it like your not coming back. Like you're not worth it. Like you're not family."

Lily dropped her eyes for a moment then looked back up and through her arms around him. Harry immediately responded.

"I'm gonna miss you," Lily whispered.

"Me too," Harry said trying not to cry.

Neither moved for a moment then Lily drew away. Harry whipped his eyes on the back of his hand and was pleased to see Lily do the same.

"Come one," he murmured and he opened the door.

* * *

Nonthal scanned the landscape again. He glanced at his watch, it was 2:57, they still had three minutes but this was unbearable.

He looked over his shoulder; the Weasley didn't look that bad; they'd kept him in good shape. He had to be in good shape, because you can't pulverize someone if they are already pulverized. They even left him mentally in tact, normally they would have looked for information, but they wanted their options open if Potter failed to uphold his side of the deal.

He looked back at his watch again, 2:59. Any second now. A series of pops sounded as three o'clock rolled around. Nonthal looked up. His eyes flicked from Potter to the mudblood to the werewolf, but fixed on Lily. Lily was chained and had both the mudblood's and werewolf's wands on her. She hardly looked the same, she looked thinner and paler, but the thing that worried Nonthal the most was the expression in her eyes. The very fact there was emotion in her eyes.

"Where's Malfoy?" He asked dragging his attention from Lily and fixed his gaze on Potter.

Potter shrugged, "We didn't think you'd have any use for him now, giving his current condition and all."

"What condition?" Nonthal asked guessing the answer.

Potter smirked, "Dead of course. But if you don't want to trade," he trailed off looking over his shoulder at Lily.

"No, we'll trade," Nonthal said gesturing for Weasley to be brought forward.

Potter jerked his head and Lily was dragged over to Nonthal. Nonthal put an arm around Lily drawing back, bringing her with him. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and tipped its content down her thought. She coughed a bit and glared at him, but nothing happened so Nonthal nodded and disapparated.

* * *

Harry sat watching the reunion. All the Weasley's had converged around Ron and Hermione, who had so far refused to let go of Ron's arm.

Remus leaned over to Harry, "I'm going to go and inform everyone."

Harry nodded not really listening, something Remus picked up, especially when Draco sat next to Harry and Harry didn't move. Sighing he left the kitchen after many more congratulations for the Weasley's.

* * *

Draco came into the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley's screaming had penetrated his room and his thoughts. He was utterly ignored, only Remus looked at him, everyone else was too busy paying attention to Weasley. Everyone except Potter. Unsure of the cause of his apparent lack of interest in his friend coming back looking largely unharmed, he sat next to Potter.

Potter didn't react at all.

"You had to," he said suddenly, Potter looked over at him, he stared blinking.

"What?" He asked faintly.

"You had to," Draco repeated tracing invisible patterns on the table.

Potter just looked at him, "I guess," he finally mumbled.

Heavy silence fell around the pair, it struck Draco as odd how two polar atmospheres could exist in the same room.

"How'd she do?" he asked suddenly.

"Fine," Pot-Harry, I should really get to first names, now we have something in common and are on the same side Draco thought. "She's a real good actress."

"Yeah, she is," Draco said sadly.

"Which makes me wonder if she's been playing me this whole time," Harry said vaguely staring at the table, Draco frowned, "If she can fool Nonthal, what's to say she didn't do the same to me?"

Draco shook his head, "No, she didn't."

Harry grimaced, "Only time will tell," he said looking up at Draco again.

Draco just looked at him, "I know she didn't Harry. Time will tell you she really wanted to stay here. Time will tell you that she's reformed," he looked away, "Time will tell you that she's never had the opportunity to question anything until you came into her life," he looked up at Harry again, "Time will tell you that she'll be back if she has any say in the matter, and she'll make sure she has a say."


	22. Chapter 22

Death Eaters stared at them as Nonthal led Lily to her room.

After he shut the door he scrutinized her, "Well?" she demanded after a moment.

"Well what?" he replied mildly.

Lily shrugged and turned to look at the room, "If I knew I wouldn't have left it open ended," she said turning back to Nonthal.

"I suppose," he said nodding, "He wanted to see you when you got back."

Lily nodded, utterly unsurprised, "Then why are we here?"

Nonthal sighed, "I wanted to make sure you're alright, before," he stopped short.

Lily froze, "Is he angry?" she whispered.

"I don't know."

"Well," she said softly, "We shouldn't keep him waiting in any case."

Nonthal nodded and grasped her elbow, "I'm glad you're back."

Lily gave a small sad smile, "Me too."

* * *

"You're back."

"Yes."

Voldemort looked her up and down, "What did they do to you?"

"Not much my lord, they locked me in a room to keep me from you my lord."

He nodded his mouth curling, "But Malfoy wasn't so lucky. Do you know what happened?"

Lily shook her head, "No," she dropped her eyes, "He was brought in once, I didn't know until just today."

"You can go, we will talk more later," Voldemort said turning.

Lily bowed and backed out of the room.

* * *

"You smell like Order," Nonthal commented shutting her door.

Lily looked around, "Excuse me," she said raising an eyebrow.

"You smell like the Order," Nonthal repeated.

"Oh," she said softly as Nonthal helped her out of her robe. She pulled her hair from the braid as Nonthal went and turned on the shower, "You know," Lily said pulling her boots off, "I can do that." Nonthal peered around the door, he smiled slightly.

"I know, but I have orders," Lily nodded slightly, "Besides its no trouble." Lily glanced up sighing she shook her head. "I'll be outside if you need anything," he said opening the door to the hall, Lily nodded and he shut the door.

Lily stepped into the shower as a knock sounded on the door, "It's me," Nonthal called.

"Alright," Lily called back, "What happened to I'll be outside?"

"I wanted to talk, I've missed talking," he said.

"About?"

He didn't say anything for a while, "About what's been happening in the time you've been gone."

"Alright."

There was silence from the other side of the curtain, "Not much actually."

Lily chuckled, "Then what do you _really_ want to talk about?"

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she said softly.

"Lily," he sighed.

"Nothing happened Nonthal," Lily said harshly, "They locked me in a room and brought me food two times a day. That's it. Anything else?"

There was a pause, "No," he said at length, "Yes," he said after a moment.

Lily sighed trying to figure out why she was getting so irritated by his concern, "Well?" she demanded when he didn't continue.

"Did they ask you any questions?"

"Like this?" Lily snapped.

"Did they?"

"Yes."

"And."

"And what?"

"What did they ask? What did you say?"

"Nonthal they're out a spy and Albus Dumbledore. What do you _think_ they asked! I just told them I didn't know anything, pissed them off and they finally left me alone," Lily snipped.

"So," Nonthal began slowly, "You're still loyal?" Lily froze. "Lily?" Nonthal asked after a moment, "This is important."

"Of course I am," she scoffed, "My _brother_ is nothing but a buffoon who doesn't know left from right let alone anything worth switching loyalties for."

"So you still don't like him?"

"Oh, Nonthal, can't you tell I'm absolutely infatuated with "the Chosen One"," Lily ripped the curtain back to glower at Nonthal, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Can't you see that I've had a change of heart and he is clearly a disgustingly skilled wizard who is more than a match for the Dark Lord!?" She stopped realizing she was starting to shout. "What do you take me for?" She finally hissed, "When have I ever wavered? I don't recall being asked if I wanted to be abducted, do you?"

Nonthal stared at her, apparently stunned by her outburst, "No you haven't," he mumbled at length. "But everyone will be asking you regardless," he gave her a stern look, "It is alright to snap and shout at me, but only me, don't forget you have a reputation to uphold."

Lily glared at him for a moment then dropped her gaze, "I know, I'm just frustrated is all."

"About?"

Lily pulled the curtain back into place and didn't say anything thinking of the best way to phrase it, "No one looked," she finally mumbled.

"Looked for what?"

"Me."

Nonthal paused, "We did Lily."

"What, you sent _Draco Malfoy_," Lily scoffed, "How foolish of me to think on one was doing anything."

"You didn't like Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm indifferent about Draco Malfoy. But why him Nonthal? He was out of the Dark Lord's favor. He was hardly qualified to take me back from the Order. Why him? Why only him?"

Nonthal sighed, "He was sent to prove his continued worthiness."

"Worthiness of what?"

"You."

Lily froze, "What does that mean?"

"He was planning on letting Draco Malfoy court you."

Lily struggled to comprehend the magnitude of that new information, "What if I didn't want to be courted?" Nonthal's silence was answer enough, there would have been no choice for her. "And now?" She whispered dreading the answer.

"I don't know, he hasn't told me."

Lily didn't say anything, just turned off the shower and took the towel Nonthal handed her. Wrapping up in it she whispered, "He's going to choose someone else isn't he?"

"Most likely."

Lily nodded absently. She let Nonthal pull her hair from under the towel, "Did Malfoy know?" She asked softly, as Nonthal began to brush out her hair.

"I think so. I think he was told two years ago."

"How come I was never told?"

Nonthal paused, "He didn't want you to know." He said resuming his task.

"Why not?"

Nonthal didn't say anything for a while, "Because he wasn't sure how you would react."

Lily nodded absently. When he finished her hair she said, "I'd like to be alone for a while."

"I'll be outside," Nonthal said moving to the door, "Call if you need anything." He waited until she nodded then left the door shut behind him.

Lily sighed and sat on the bed drawing the towel tighter around her. _He knew all along. That made sense though. He wanted me because he was told to. Because he was supposed to. Not because of me. No, not because of me. And I was stupid to think it was. Stupid to fall for him. I was right to want to stay away._ She ignored the few tears that worked out of her eyes as she got back up and began to get into the dress Nonthal had laid out. She called for Nonthal to help, brushing them away impatiently.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry drummed his fingers on the table. He was glad Ron was back and in one piece, but he wanted to know what happened. He wanted to move on, to get Lily back. But the Weasley's were making it clear that Ron wasn't doing much of anything for a while and by all accounts it looked like Hermione would agree with them. He glanced over at Draco expecting to see him irritated too, but if he was he didn't look it. Draco was watching the Weasley's with a mixture of pity, longing and a small amount of anger, which Harry suspected wasn't for the Weasleys.

"You've been staring for about five minutes," Draco said softly looking over at Harry, "Is there a reason?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Harry murmured looking back at the Weasley's.

"You know," Draco said pensively, "She wanted this; she's been prepared for this for a long time."

"She said that but I didn't really believe her," Harry said frowning.

Draco nodded frowning, "She told me she'd be going back and I couldn't when you came back from her first time out of this house."

"She knew that long ago?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence; Harry was amazed how amicable silence with Draco had become in such a short amount of time, like the last six years never happened.

"She was right."

"What?" Harry asked jerking out of his musings.

"No one worried about her like this. Only Nonthal probably, and he wouldn't be allowed to show it," Draco said sadly.

"I still don't see how that can be, they-"

"Of course you can't," Draco cut him off sharply, "Lily," he paused and scowled at his hands, "Lily's not seen as a person. Lily is a weapon, some great advantage over the Order and Ministry if they became too big of a problem. She wasn't ransomed for because anyone really cared. She was wanted back because you can't use something if you don't have it. Only Nonthal thought of her as a person, because he raised her, she's the closest thing he has to a family, not as a weapon, some untouchable position," He paused, "A way to increase favor with the Dark Lord," He added with added venom in his voice, he shook his head, "What she could have been," he stopped.

"What?" Harry asked for a moment, "What could she have been?"

Draco looked back up at him, "She could have been the next Dark Lord, depending on her fancy. But now I'm not sure she could, she could have been the next Dumbledore though."

Harry stared at him, "What do you mean?" He asked blankly after a moment.

Draco considered him, "She's powerful, more powerful than you know, she doesn't look it but she's deadly Harry."

"That makes her like Voldemort, how does that make her like Dumbledore?" He asked softly.

"Because she's changed," Draco said calmly.

"She's not the only one," Harry said just as calmly.

Draco stared at him, "What?" he finally managed.

"Come on," Harry said getting to his feet, "We can't discuss it here."

* * *

Nonthal paused outside the door, knocking he peered around the door. He looked back at Lily, "Just wait here." Lily nodded and Nonthal went in to speak to the Dark Lord, she would be next. She had known some more in depth interrogation was coming, but that didn't make her any less anxious.

A moment later the door reopened. Lily frowned, Nonthal should have been longer, but it wasn't Nonthal who cam out.

"Hello Lily."

"Hello Severus," she said nodding.

"We were surprised he didn't take the first offer," he said calmly.

Lily frowned, "There was more than one?"

"Certainly. You didn't think it was just the one attempt did you?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No. I knew there were two."

"Ah, Malfoy and the hostage exchange?"

Lily nodded, "What was the first?"

"The Dark Lord offered to exchange me for you."

"Really?" Lily asked in surprise, "Why? You're that Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater!"

Severus studied her for a moment, "You are more important than me, by no means would the Dark Lord keep me over you."

Lily stared at him, "Oh," she said when she finally managed to recover.

"You shouldn't be so surprised," Severus said silkily, "It explains a lot."

Lily frowned, "It explains what?"

"Why he's so concerned about you spending too much time with the Order, he doesn't want you to have a sudden change of heart," Severus said watching her closely.

Lily's frown turned into a scowl as she ignored the sudden thrill of terror coursing through her, "Why would I have a change of heart?" she asked tartly. "When one is captured by the enemy it becomes even more difficult to sympathize with them."

Severus smiled crookedly, "I would imagine so."

"So what have you been doing while I was gone? Nonthal said nothing much happened while I was gone," Lily said after a moment hoping to steer the conversation from the questionable waters they were in.

Severus shrugged, "He was right, the dark Lord put pretty much everything else on hold until you came back."

"Then some things were still happening?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded, "Mostly keeping tabs on Potter and other members of the Order. Oh, and were having a touch of difficulty with the giants, but it's nothing to worry about," he paused, "You don't know what Potter's up to, do you?"

Lily shrugged, "I would assume planning some futile attempt to stop our lord, but beyond that I don't know," she paused, "Why?"

Severus frowned, "Potter has been acting oddly lately. He made a speech for the Ministry, which was all rubbish and he has spent the last year declining all offers offered to him to assist the Ministry. And we have information that he arranged a deal to gain access to the Department of Mysteries of all places. He slips in and out for only a few minutes at odd unpredictable times. One time he was accompanied by someone we've never seen before, couldn't identify, and we haven't seen her since. It's not strange he would be accompanied by Weasley and Granger but someone we've never seen and can find no record of, it is strange Potter would trust anyone new so soon."

"Really?" Lily asked coolly, "Well I don't have any answers Severus."

"Ah well," he said mildly. "No one expected Potter to tell you any of his plans. The braver of us might have hoped you might have been able to eavesdrop, but everyone thought it was near impossible for you to be able to."

Lily nodded slowly, before she could formulate an answer the door opened again. Nonthal stepped out, he nodded to Severus muttering, "Snape," Severus returned the greeting in kind, "You can go in now," Nonthal said to Lily.

Lily nodded, "It was good to see you again Severus," she said moving to the door, not waiting for a response she shut the door.

* * *

Draco stared open mouthed at Harry, he wished he wouldn't, Draco didn't like looking like a fish but he seemed to have forgotten how to close his mouth, "He split his _soul_," he finally managed to choke out still struggling to fully appreciate the full grotesqueness of what he had just heard, "Into _seven_ parts," Harry nodded. "Damn," he murmured leaning back in his chair, "So that's how he did it."

"Yes," Harry said watching him closely.

"And that's what she went back for?"

Harry nodded. Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands, but Harry could distinctly hear him grumble, "We're all gonna die."

Harry managed a weak chuckle, "It does look that way, doesn't it?" Draco nodded, pushing his hands through his hair.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Draco voiced something that had been bugging him since they entered the library, "They don't know do they?" Harry just looked at him, "Weasley and Granger." You didn't tell them you were going to do this."

Harry shook his head, "No."

"So, you are the one in charge?" Draco asked watching him for a response.

"With regard to Horcruxes, yes," Harry said meeting him gaze for gaze, "I should warn you they _won't_ be happy," he paused, "They weren't when I told Lily," he finished softly.

"But she's the one who told you how to destroy them, and she's the one who got the tiara, it was the right thing to do," Draco said leaning forward, "You had to tell her. And," he stopped, "you didn't have to tell me."

"I know, but," Harry shifted, "We have to begin to trust each other."

Draco gave a short laugh, "You begin to trust me by telling me your secret plans to destroy the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said nodding.

"What's the next step? Can we carry on without them, or do we have to wait?" Draco said shifting to a more comfortable position.

Harry grinned, "I don't want to wait."

"Good, let's get to it then," Draco said nodding.

"Let's."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N More flashbacks, but back to the night Voldemort came back, after the whole graveyard fiasco.

* * *

The door shut making the sound of silence, the heavy oppressive kind. Lily watched him, waiting, but he didn't move or say anything. She didn't take her eyes off his face, but she could see Nagini slithering restlessly on the rug at his feet.

"Come here," he said finally.

Lily began the long walk across the chamber. She never took her eyes from him and he never took his from her. She stopped a little way from him, closer than most Death Eaters were allowed, but not too close. Lily had heard of others who had been closer, Bellatrix namely, and shuddered mentally at the thought of being that close, and of the thought of the last time they had been this close.

"Sit," he said gesturing to the chair next to his. Lily did as she was bid. He shifted in his seat watching her, "Why so uncomfortable Lily?" he asked softly.

Lily dropped her eyes to her hands for a moment, not wanting to reveal her fear, "It's just that I've been out of your presence so long I can't help but revert back to our first meeting."

A smile twisted his lipless mouth, "I would never have thought it of you Lily."

Lily nodded graciously, "Thank you my Lord."

"I suppose your wondering why I called you back," he said watching her closely.

Lily shrugged, "I assumed it was because, oh, what did Nonthal say? Oh yes, I smelt like Order."

Another smirk twisted his face, "Not quite."

"Then I am back to wondering," Lily said mildly.

He nodded slowly, "I want to see every encounter with your brother," he paused, "I'm not sure if you are aware but he's been acting," he paused again, "Peculiar."

"Severus just told me," Lily said, "But I'm afraid I have no answers, we never spoke once I was in that house, he always sent someone and they never had much to say to me," Lily looked down again, "I wish I could be more help my lord." Voldemort got to his feet and began to pace, Lily licked her lips nervously and looked up, "May I ask a question?" He nodded not stopping his pacing or looking at her, "Why didn't you look into the Weasley's mind? Surely potter would keep him informed."

Voldemort stopped his pacing and fixed her with a cold look, "We wanted all options open in case Potter didn't uphold his end to our satisfaction," he scowled, "Of course, if I had been fully informed of Potter's behavior things would have been different." Lily didn't move or say a thing, "Go," he said pointing to the door.

Lily left without a backward glance but allowed herself a small sigh of relief, that was far too close a shave for her, she probably wouldn't get that lucky again. Without a word to Nonthal or Severus she swept down the hall, Nonthal hurrying behind her leaving Severus alone by the door staring thoughtfully after her.

* * *

"So, we have no idea where to look for the locket."

"No," Harry said frowning; the strangeness of the situation had yet to fully sink in.

"No clues, no, well, _anything_," Draco said pushing a hand through his blonde hair yet again.

Harry nodded at the fake locket and accompanying note.

"Do you know what we _are_ looking for?" Draco sneered, his frustration bring out the old habit.

Harry scowled, "Actually _Malfoy_ I do," he growled getting to his feet. He felt Draco's eyes on him as he stalked to the desk to get the book. "What?" he asked gruffly pushing parchments around.

"Sorry, it's hard for me too."

Harry paused, "Yeah it is," he mumbled returning to his task.

"What _are_ you looking for?" Draco asked incredulously turning in his seat to watch Harry prowl around the room.

"That book," Harry scowled and before Draco could question further Harry was yanking the door open, Draco scurried after him.

* * *

Lily nodded absently as Nonthal left the room. She sank onto the bench next to the window, sighing she pulled her knee up under her chin lost in a swirl of memories.

* * *

Lily looked up from her book to see Nonthal enter the room, he smiled, she didn't. "It's getting harder and harder to enter you're presence with out you knowing."

Lily smirked, "I know."

"Would you like tea?"

"Yes," Lily said idly returning to her book.

The house elf brought the tea to the door. But Nonthal brought it into the room. Lily paid little attention as he poured the tea and made it right, she knew it would be right, it always was.

Nonthal held out the cup and as Lily reached out for it Nonthal dropped it. The cup shattered and sent hot droplets of tea flying. Lily gaped at Nonthal as he straightened, grasping his forearm.

He stood frowning, indecisive. Lily got to her feet frowning also, "What is it? She said, having a good idea what it was about to happen. Nonthal didn't ay any thing, he rolled back his sleeve and what she saw confirmed her suspicion. The Dark Mark.

"Nonthal?" She whispered looking up at him. He didn't respond. "Nonthal," she repeated, he looked into her eyes, "You have to go, don't you?"

"You know what this means don't you?"

"I have a hunch," she replied calmly.

Nonthal squeezed her elbow, "I'll be back."

"I know," Lily said as he crossed to the door, "Come back safe," she whispered when the door was shut. Lily sat back down gazing into the fire waiting.

* * *

Draco paused at the door, watching Harry make his way to the center of the crowd of Weasley's to whisper into Granger's ear.

She turned slightly to him, and whispered back frowning.

Scowling Harry made his way back to the door, "I can't believe this! Where would it have-" he stopped in his tracks, "Damn it all," he murmured, and resumed walking. When they were a few stories up Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's arm to look him in the face, "Harry! What's so special about this book anyway? Can't we just continue without it?"

Harry gave him the strangest look then he looked away pulling his arm out Draco's grip before turning, "No." He went up a few more stairs before stopping again. Frowning he looked around then turned frowning, Draco was about to say something when Harry yelled, "KREATURE!"

Draco jumped slightly, a few moments later the old house elf came up the stairs, Draco recognized it as the house elf that had appeared at the manor a few Christmases ago. Draco shifted slightly knowing this was the reason Harry's Godfather had died. This was clearly on Harry's mind as he grilled the House Elf finally getting the location of the book out of the elf. When the elf hurried off to collect the hidden book, mumbling under his breath the whole way, Draco watched Harry. Draco felt like he should say something but couldn't think of a thing to say.

The elf came back and Harry snatched the book back, and in an uncharacteristically harsh voice ordered the elf to not go into the library again.

* * *

Lily stood as the door opened Nonthal came in pulling his hood off, "Well?" She asked. Nonthal nodded. Lily stared then turned to look at the fire, not really seeing it, "After all these years," she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes."

Lily looked over at him, "Do I meet him?"

"Yes."

Lily turned to face him fully, "When?"

"He's on his way, he had some minor things to attend to before he came," Nonthal said.

Lily turned and walked to the window, when she didn't make any reply for a while, Nonthal returned conversation again, "Lily? Are you alright?" She nodded mutely.

* * *

"So, this is what we want, but knowing the Dark Lord won't help," Draco said gesturing at the picture of the locket.

"Nope," Harry said nodding.

"Great we have to figure out people. A person we can't even identify, that's just brilliant, bloody brilliant," Draco murmured with the familiar gesture of pushing his hand through his hair, needlessly pushing it from his face.

Harry didn't even bother to reply.

"Alright, let's try something new," Draco said pushing the mess on the table onto the floor. He grabbed fresh parchment and ink, "What do we know about this unidentified person or persons?"

"Persons?" Harry asked looking back at Draco for the first time in a while.

Draco shrugged, "Could be, we're not exactly in a position to rule anything out."

"Fair enough," Harry said, "They signed the letter R.A.B." Draco began to scratch at the parchment, "and addressed it to the Dark Lord, only Death Eaters call him that, so it was a Death Eater."

"Hmm," Draco pursed his lips, "At one point or another he murmured, he looked up, "They're probably dead so we need records of dead Death Eaters or dead suspected Death Eaters."

Harry nodded frowning, "That shouldn't be too hard to get a hold of."

Draco held his hand out for the note, Harry handed it over, "They had a lot of money," Draco said picking up his quill again.

"How'd know that?" Harry demanded.

"The parchment, it's very high quality and very expensive. And it looks like normal writing so I think we can assume that they were used to writing on parchment like this, which means they had money and lots of it," Draco said still scribbling.

"Oh," Harry said after a moment of stunned silence, "I never would have picked up on that."

Draco snorted, "I actually figured that much Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow but let the comment go.

* * *

Lily stared into the fire, exceptionally nervous at the prospect of meeting the Dark Lord. She glanced up at Nonthal, who smiled tensely. None too reassured Lily shifted in her seat.

Several moments later a knock on the door. Lily looked around at Nonthal as he moved to the door she stood smoothing her skirts.

Nonthal pulled the door open and stepped back bowing. Lord Voldemort stood reamed in the door. As he stepped over the threshold Nonthal straightened, "My Lord, may I present Lily Potter."

His eyes had been on her since the door opened, but now Nonthal had said something it made her even more aware of his piercing look. He was tall thin bald and white, a stark contrast to the black robes he wore. His face was snake like with a flat nose and blood red eyes which sought entry to every corner of her mind. She dropped her highly honed mental barriers and allowed him complete access.

When he was satisfied he nodded to Nonthal, who left the room immediately shutting the door behind him.

Voldemort walked over to her and began to circle her slowly. He stopped in front of her, inclining his head slightly, "Hello Miss Potter."

"My Lord," she breathed dipping to the floor.

"Lily, I have been waiting to meet you," he said sitting in Nonthal's vacated seat, "Please sit," he motioned to her armchair.

"As have I," Lily said resuming her seat.

"And yet," he paused, "You are ill at ease?" He asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

Lily smiled slightly, "I am indeed, I have heard such tales I cannot help but be overwhelmed"

"Indeed," Voldemort breathed, "I am pleased to see you are more than what I had ever hoped you would become."

"I am overwhelmed my Lord," she said bowing her head, "To receive such praise from you."

"My dear, I believe this a wonderful beginning," a cold smile curled his lips.

Lily looked up and green eyes locked onto red ones, unbeknownst to her for the second time that evening. But while one pair had held anger and hate this one held only devotion and distinct pleasure of one finding the place she belonged.

* * *

Harry and Draco were still sitting in silence racking their brains when Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door, "Dinner," she said before hurrying back downstairs.

"You know," Draco said pausing at the top of the stairs, sticking his hands into his pockets watching Mrs. Weasley's retreating back, "I kept wondering what my mother's doing, thinking I'm dead. What she was doing when I was missing, when I might have been coming back," he looked back at Harry, "Now I hope she's been like her. Not that I'd want my mother upset but," he paused, "I understand what Lily meant now."

Harry didn't ay anything, cause really what was there to say, he thought heading down stairs to the kitchen with Draco.

* * *

As soon as Nonthal shut the door he looked concernedly over at Lily who sank back into her seat. Nonthal watched her uncertainly waiting for her to speak. After a moment she sighed, "So, that was Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes," Nonthal said moving closer.

Lily was silent for a while, Nonthal sat in his seat, having a hunch she wasn't done speaking yet, he was right. "He was vague," Nonthal raised an eyebrow, a gesture Lily didn't see as she was staring blankly at the fire.

"About?" Nonthal prompted.

Lily looked around, having forgotten Nonthal was still there, "What?" she asked blankly.

"What was he vague about?" He repeated.

"Oh," she frowned and thought a moment, "About when we'll probably be moving," she said finally.

Nonthal continued to watch her, not entirely convinced that was what she had originally meant, but decided not to persist, "I don't think he knows quite yet. He has to be sure his old base of operation is still servable. I'm sure it won't be too long though."

Lily nodded and they sat in silence for a while, then Lily got to her feet, "I'm tired, I think I'll retire for the night."

Nonthal started to get up but Lily waved him back down, "I'll be fine alone." And she left the room. Nonthal could hear her footsteps creaking the floorboards and knew she wasn't going to bed. He sighed, leaning back he wondered how long she planned to pace.

* * *

Harry couldn't help notice how much quieter at dinner, but didn't ask what was on his mind, he was too busy trying to secure getting the list of Death Eaters they needed.

* * *

Draco was lying on his bed lost in his memories when the door opened, "Hey! Wh-" the words died in his mouth when he saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight? Ron and Hermione are, erm, celebrating in our room and there's no other rooms clean and available," Harry said shifting his weight form one foot to the other.

Draco snorted, "It's your house isn't it?"

Harry smiled thinly, Draco regretted sounding so harsh but Harry moved into the room and smiled genuinely, so he didn't, "Thanks," Harry said shutting the door.

"So they've finally gotten over themselves have they?" Draco asked after several moments of silence passed.

Harry gave a short laugh, "Yeah, how long have you figured that?"

"Really Harry, anyone seeing them would tell you they liked each other, friend or foe," he paused, "When did you figure it out?"

Harry blushed, glad for the darkness's cover, "Last year," he mumbled.

Draco pushed himself up on his forearms to look at him, then fell back in helpless laughter, "You really are helpless Harry," he managed to choke out between bursts of laughter. "What made you finally catch on?"

Harry gave a short explanation of his realization during Herbology.

Draco laughed again, rolling over he muttered again, "You're so hopeless, so utterly hopeless, you need everything pointed out don't you?"

Harry didn't reply, just waited for Draco's snorts of laughter to subside.


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay, I knew it was going to be a long list. But I didn't think it would be this long."

Draco peered up at Harry, and then he looked at the stack in front of him, the larger one in front of Harry, and the two others on the desk, "Well we can start by making easy cuts. People who don't fit the criteria and people we know were never Death Eaters. And there are also probably repeats, you know people suspected then died. So most of that list will be crossed out probably," he said gesturing to the stack in front of Harry.

"Alright. But this is still a lot of list."

Draco sighed, "It is. And oddly enough staring at them won't help make them shorter." Harry grimaced and made no further comment but didn't make any move to work either, "Harry," Draco growled.

"I'm sorry! But I don't really see how this is going to help," Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Draco frowned, "What?"

"It's just," Harry paused fiddling with a quill in his hands, "I don't see how shifting through all this parchment is productive. I really didn't think it would be this much, it'll take forever."

"Because once we find out who R.A.B. is we have a starting point for hopefully locating the locket," Draco paused, "Then we can destroy it and we're one step closer to our ends," Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him, but Draco couldn't look up, he didn't want to sound do desperate, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah, I'll get Ron and Hermione. The more people working on this the faster it'll go," Harry said getting to his feet. He paused, "As they don't yet know you're helping," he sighed, "I don't know how they're going to react, "Draco nodded mutely still not looking up at Harry, nor did he look up when Harry paused at the door, "And I know what you mean," he gave a short humorless laugh, "It's always about the ends, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Draco breathed, "It always is."

* * *

The fire crackled and snapped under his gaze, but he wasn't thinking about the flames, his thoughts dwelled on Lily. She seemed the same, but something wasn't the same, but he couldn't put his finger on it. For all her talk of not having a change of heart he had the sneaking suspicion she wasn't speaking the truth. Even though he had detected no lies from her. And even the Dark Lord had clearly not suspected her of lying, he couldn't shake the feeling she was simply a more powerful occlumens than any one suspected.

Sighing he got to his feet. Because if she had had a change of heart, I could help. But I'd have to risk being discovered. And limited his uses now, he'd be even less useful dead. He poured a fire whiskey for himself and wondering whether it was a risk worth taking Severus sank back in to his vacated seat.

* * *

"But Harry, Ron should be resting. He's been through quite an ordeal."

"Hermione that maybe, but we still have a war to fight."

Draco looked up from his work when Granger and Harrys' voices permeated his concentration, time to see he thought warily.

"What are you doing anyway, you didn't say."

Harry pulled the door open, "We have a list of Death Eaters, we're looking for likely candidates for the identity of R.A.B."

"You keep saying 'we.' Who did you tell?"

Harry came into the room, mumbling, "You'll see," with a slight grimace in Draco's direction, he was clearly as wary about this revelation as Draco was.

"I bet it's Ginny," Weasley said as Granger followed Harry in, she looked around and her jaw dropped. Before anyone could say a word Weasley came in too. He stopped staring at Draco, all the color draining from his face. Then quite suddenly his face became bright red and he turned to Harry, "What's _HE_ doing here!?" He shouted.

For all his apparent apprehension Harry seemed to have been expecting a reaction like this from Weasley because he didn't look phased in the slightest and said calmly, "Draco is here Ron because we need help. I needed help after you got back. I can't do this alone, and it's a good thing too. Draco's thought of a way to identify R.A.B."

"But he's a Death Eater Harry," Weasley ground out.

Harry shrugged, "He was."

"How do you know he's not one now? Lily was one thing, but this is completely different!"

Harry took a breath, steeling himself to defend his once enemy, "He's changed Ron. Besides he's been here how long? How can you still think he's still a Death Eater?"

"But how long have you been enemies!? How much does he know? What did you tell him?"

Harry shook his head, "That doesn't matter. I've given him a second chance and I've told him everything."

The blood drained from Weasley's face again, "Everything?" He repeated Horsley.

Harry nodded, "Everything. He's one of us now, so I'm not going to keep anything from him." Draco stared at him; he knew Harry had to trust him to let him in on all of this, but to be considered one of the Golden Trio? He didn't know that Harry trusted him that much.

"So, erm," Granger paused, she glanced at Draco then Ron then fixed her gaze on Harry, determinedly ignoring the other two boys, "Shall we get started?"

Harry smiled appreciatively at her, Draco frowned slightly, Ron however looked ready to explode again, "NO! I am not working with him!"

Harry opened his mouth, but Draco decided it was time to take this into his own hands, "Why not Weasley?" He sneered standing, "Do you see any real objection, or just a long standing grudge?" He went on ignoring Harry's warning look.

Granger was glancing from one boy to another, a frown on her face, Weasley was glaring at him, Harry's eyes were flicking form Ron to Draco and Draco himself was smirking at Weasley.

"Does it matter?" Weasley snarled.

"Of course it does Weasley," he drawled back.

"Harry! I'm not doing this!" Weasley yelled, turning away from Draco, "I can't. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I can't! Any normal person wouldn't either! You'd better be careful, or you'll end up like Dumbledore, he trusted Snape and look at what happened, people don't change!!!"

Harry said nothing, his face unreadable, considering Weasley for a long time, Draco and Granger both staring at the pair, worried about how Harry would react, "Then don't," he said turning to Granger, "We've complied some criteria by which to identify R.A.B. and now we have lists o-"

"Hey! Harry you can't just ignore me!" Weasley interrupted.

Harry gave him another long look, "You said you weren't going to do this. I'm not going to make you Ron." With that Harry turned his attention back to Granger, "We have a list, or rather several lists, of Death Eaters with descriptions," he continued as if there had been no interruption, "So we're hoping to find out who R.A.B. might be and then we may be able to get a better idea of where to look for the locket. So pick a pile and a seat, we've got a lot to do."

Granger glanced to Weasley then Draco again, "Alright," she said sitting across from Draco and pulled the nearest pile toward her. Draco stared at her for a moment then looked up at Harry and Weasley. Harry was watching Weasley, waiting for him to do something, Weasley himself was glaring at Granger, he then turned his glare to both Harry and Draco, then turned on his heel and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him, Granger flinched as the door slammed and stole a glance at the door and turned back to the pile.

Harry sighed running a hand thought his hair before returning to the table. Draco kicked him under the table, Harry looked up at him, "Thanks," he said, Harry smiled slightly, and nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

Lily shook herself as the sun began to set. Nonthal had yet to disturb her, but she knew it wouldn't be too long before his "parental Instincts" took over and he came in to check on her. Standing she scanned the room thinking hard. There was a good chance Nonthal was standing right out the door to ensure she be left alone, a gesture often appreciated, but today struck her as an annoyance. Sure enough a quick listen at the door confirmed Nonthal was sitting there, talking to, Macnair Lily guessed, it sounded like Macnair anyway. So there was a good chance he'd be occupied for a while. Nonthal didn't look it but he was a talker if you got him going.

Lily drew away from the door and considered her options chewing her bottom lip. There were several ways out of her room, all set up on the nearly impossible chance that the fortress would be breached and Lily would have to be evacuated. The only problem was that they were all probably monitored so no one could come in either.

There were of course the few exits Lily herself had installed as experiments. But they were getting old and that made them unstable which could make getting back into the room undetected difficult. Also they were long term large magic, easily detectable once looked for.

After a few more minutes of indecision Lily began to rummage through various pockets. When she found what she was looking for she set an illation to hopefully fool Nonthal should he come in to check on her. Then she hurried to the door and set some quick spells to give her a warning should Nonthal come in and she set alarms on either end of the hall for more security. Once everything was in place she pulled a quick undetectable spell on her self before selecting the wall she wanted to use for her door. Dipping her finger into the small pot in her hand she traced a square on the stone, just large enough for her to squeeze through. With a murmured series of runes a touch to the middle of the square the stone vanished. Knowing she only had a few seconds she slipped through the new hole. As she landed silently on the stone floor the felt the stone rematerialize.

Lily peered around the corner and sure enough Nonthal was talking with Macnair and by the sound of it they would be there for a while. Satisfied Lily slipped off down the deserted corridor.

Lily knew her way through the halls, better than anyone knew. Most thought she was dependent on Nonthal to get from one place to another, even Nonthal thought that. But unbeknownst to anyone Lily had often slipped out of her room to wander the halls at night. But tonight her vast knowledge of the halls wasn't going to be much help as she was looking for a thing not a place.

She was hoping to find and kill Nagini, or at least send her to Harry.

But after an hour Lily was getting desperate. She hadn't seen a living soul since spotting Nonthal before she left. Lily was about to turn and go back to her room when a sudden noise a head made her pause. After a moment of listening hard she crept noiselessly forward. She peered around the first corner she came to, it was deserted, but the noise persisted. So she continued to pursue it. The next corner reveled her query part way down the corridor.

But as she started down toward the snake Lily thought she felt someone behind her. Shaking the feeling she continued to bear down on the snake until a loud noise made both Lily and Nagini jump and look around. Nagini hissed furiously as she left the corridor, Lily heard her raging about people who couldn't make noise to save their lives. While Lily whole heartedly agreed she didn't dare say a word lest she be discovered. But to her extreme disappointment who ever it was didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon.

Lily finally decided she couldn't wait any longer and to just go back another way, despite it being unspeakable longer when the figure spoke, "And what are you up to Miss Potter?"

Lily froze, she _defiantly_ knew that voice.

* * *

They hadn't spoken much; the work was demanding all their attention so the door opening made all three of them jump. Looking around Harry, Hermione, and Draco all frowned at the sight of Ron in the door, "Mum wanted to bring up sandwiches, but I told her I'd do it. That way she wouldn't run the risk of finding out what we're up to." With that Ron moved further into the room a plate of sandwiches and a flagon of butterbeer floating behind him.

Hermione was the first to speak, "That was nice of her, thank you," she got up, grimacing as her muscles protested having been sitting so long. Ron avoided looking at any of them as she scooped the pitcher from the air, "You can put them here," she said setting the pitcher on the desk.

"So, how's it going?" Ron asked awkwardly gesturing to the piles.

"Fine," Hermione said looking anxiously between the three boys again.

"But another person would speed the process up," Draco murmured returning to his pile. Ron flushed a little but didn't say anything, but a brief glance made Draco smirk.

Harry watched the small interaction frowning slightly, "What Draco _means_ to say," he said with a significant look at Draco, "Is that if you'd like to help you're more than welcome Ron."

Draco shrugged a shoulder, "Something like that," he said not looking up.

Ron shifted his weight from one foot to another. Finally he mumbled, "Sure, but," he said with a glare in Draco's direction, "That doesn't mean I trust him," he shifted slightly, "I'm just following Harry,"

Harry smiled knowingly, grabbed a sandwich and went back to work; Draco barely glanced up; Hermione beamed and launched into a long winded explanation of what they were doing.

Before long they were not only making great progress but the strain in the room gradually evaporated, replaced by mildly comfortable silence and several plates of sandwitches.

* * *

"You didn't answer," Lily felt the man take a step closer. She was still invisible if she didn't say anything there would be no problem. Answer would confirm her being there. "I know you're there, but I don't know why, especially seeing all the precautions you put up, that was a good illusion, I'm surprised Nonthal fell for it." Lily swallowed, how'd he figure it out then she thought, "The alarms on the hall and the door helped me of course. Alerted me to look for any," he paused, "peculiarities." Lily's stomach dropped had she gotten so bad that her alarms were detectable. Maybe Harry's lack of subtlety had rubbed off on her. "So why don't you drop your spells and we can talk or rather you can explain to me what you are doing Miss Potter," his voice got distinctly colder with each word. Lily shuddered, appreciating what made him such a good professor, or rather such a hated one. She dropped her spells and blinked as a light flared.

* * *

The door was open when Harry glanced up, frowning he looked around. Draco, Ron and Hermione were all pouring their piles of parchment.

"You finally surfaced," A female voice called out. Harry looked around as fast as his neck would move. Draco, Ron and Hermione all looked around confused. "I was beginning to think I could set the room on fire and you still wouldn't look up."

"Don't you know how to knock," Draco sneered.

Ginny, who had been lounging against the wall next to the door, smirked back, "I did and I called but no one answered. So I made sure you were still alive. No one responded to me at all when I started talking either. So I decided to wait."

Draco snorted, "You Weasley's are all the same."

"What does that mean?" Ron flared up.

"It means being so presumptuous is a family trait," Draco said returning to his work.

Before Ron could respond Harry intervened, "Did you need something Ginny?"

"I want to help," she said firmly. At her words Draco looked up to look at Harry, Ron's face darkened, Hermione looked worried, Harry frowned, but didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but no, I can't let you," he said coolly.

"Why not!" she cried, "You let _him_," she pointed at Draco.

"I did," Harry said utterly unfazed.

"Why?! It's not fair!" She said standing straighter, "How am I not worthy! Haven't I proven myself over and over!"

"It's not that," Harry cut her off.

"Than what!" She said stamping a foot.

"The fewer people who know the better."

"But," she whispered, "I want to help."

Harry sighed and got up he didn't say anything until he was right in front of her, "You will, but not now," he said softly.

"But Harry," she protested.

"Ginny, not now," he said firmly.

Ginny held his gaze for a moment, tears forming rapidly; she turned on her heel and hurried out of the room. Ron started to get up but Harry waved him down, "I'll take care of it, you keep working," Ron slumped back into his chair as Draco bent over his pile of parchment, apparently bored with them.

"Don't worry Ron," Hermione said a few moments later when Ron continued to look upset, "Harry will calm her down."

"I suppose," he murmured after a while Hermione returned to work leaving Ron to his brooding. At long length Ron too went back to the task at hand.


	27. Chapter 27

"Well?" and up went a practiced eyebrow.

"I think the less I say the better actually," Lily replied trying to hide her panic.

"Miss Potter, I fear you find yourself in unspeakable trouble regardless of how much you say. You merely benefit yourself explaining yourself."

"Well I chose not to explain myself Severus, for I don't have to explain myself to anyone at all," Lily said boldly drawing herself as high as she could, which compared to Severus didn't make that much of an impression.

He smiled coldly, "Come with me Miss Potter," he said sweeping off down the hall. Not seeing any alternative Lily followed reluctantly.

"Your illusion was well cast so Nonthal won't miss you," Severus said as he led her down a flight of stairs. Lily wasn't sure where he was taking her but she knew one thing for a fact, that the Dark Lord rarely decent into the dungeons, so it was with slightly less anxiety she entered the room Severus was pointing her into.

* * *

Harry made his way slowly up the stairs toward the room Hermione and Ginny had shared but was solely Ginny's now. Pausing outside the door the sound of crying told him he was at the right door. After he knocked there was an abrupt stop to the noises coming from behind the door, a moment later a choked voice said, "Who is it?"

Harry leaned his head against the door, "It's me Ginny," he said softly, there was more silence from Ginny.

Finally Ginny said, "Go away Harry," but lacked any conviction to make Harry actually think about going anywhere.

"Ginny."

No response.

"Can I come in?"

"No," was the soft reply.

"Ginny please I just want to explain."

There was a long pause, "I suppose you can come in."

* * *

"Could I interest you in a drink?" Severus said as he shut the door.

Lily had to fight the urge to laugh, why would she accept anything from Severus in the middle of this predicament. He didn't seem surprised when she shook her head empathetically.

"I thought not he said as he poured a measure of fire whiskey for himself, in your position I wouldn't either," he said ushering her into the one armchair in the room. Lily didn't say anything she just watched him sip the liquid.

* * *

Ginny was sitting on the bed with her back to the door. Harry shut the door softly, he waited a moment before entering the room further or speaking, he just stood there taking in the room and Ginny. He'd never been in the room but like every room in the house the room was old and faded, but cleaner than any of the other bedrooms Harry had been in, suddenly he realized she was waiting for him to speak, "I…erm…" which turned out to be much harder than he had anticipated, "I wanted…to…erm," he stopped as she looked around at him through watery eyes, he sighed, "I didn't want to see you cry is all," he said speaking to his laces now and not her.

"Then you should have stayed in the library," she said with the hint of a smile in her voice.

"That's not," he stopped again. He growled and went to sit on the bed with her, when they were back to back he grumbled, "I'm making a complete mess of this whole thing."

Harry felt Ginny shift on the bed, "You know Harry," he turned to look at her and found himself nose to nose with Ginny, "Maybe not completely."

Harry's brain jammed, before he could think of a thing to say though she smiled and said softly, "You should get back to the work now."

Harry blinked, "You want me to go that badly?"

She rested her forehead on his, "No, I want you to stay but I know you need to finish what ever you're doing. That way I can help you," she pulled back a little, "And when you're done there won't be any more secrets between us."

Harry smiled, "That would be nice."

"All the more incentive," she said.

Harry got up and moved toward the door, he paused with his hand on the handle and glanced back at her, "You feel better? I don't want to leave you upset you know."

Ginny smiled sadly, "I'm fine Harry."

"Good," he said pulling the door open, "I'll see you Ginny," Harry thought he heard her say something but wasn't sure.

* * *

"Severus I'm not going to tell you," Lily's quite voice cut through the silence.

The man leaned back and considered her for a moment, "Why not?"

Lily steeled herself, she could be sealing her death, "Because I do not have to explain myself to you," she took a breath, "I only ever explain to My Lord."

Severus was silent, then with a small sigh. He got up and poured himself another firewhiskey, "So you would explain to the Dark Lord why you snuck out to stalk his favorite snake, but not me. That's," he paused swirling his drink, "Peculiar," he finished looking around at her.

Lily didn't say a word but swallowed, she knew Severus must have pieced everything together because he never have confronted her otherwise. But she certainly wasn't going to say anything until she knew his motive.

Severus smirked and she knew she was in real trouble now, he downed the rest of his firewhiskey and set the glass on the table with a small clink. He moved toward her, she didn't move a muscle. When he leaned down and grasped the arms of the chair he had ushered her into earlier, she leaned back, his face was now inches from hers, "But I don't think you want me to go get him," his breath washed over her, flooding her nose with the smell of stale alcohol, "Do you?" One eyebrow went up questioningly.

Lily couldn't contain her panic any more, she was caught like a fish in a net, hating herself for it she whispered, "No, I don't."

* * *

Draco laid down his quill sighing. He had just finished his pile of parchment. Harry and Weasley were still bent over their work. Granger wasn't at the table anymore. Stretching Draco stood and went to see if he could her.

Draco was frustrated by the time he was crossing the entrance, he had searched the entire house but she was no where to be found. Sure enough she was sitting at the kitchen table. Draco stood in the door not sure what to do. He knew where she was, he should just assume she was done and go back up to the library. He was turning to go when she spoke. "You don't have to go you know," Draco turned back to look at her, she turned in her seat so they were facing each other, "Unless you haven't finished your part of the work yet."

Draco snorted, "Of course I finished, I wouldn't have left if I hadn't," he scoffed.

Granger smiled slightly, "Then you can come and sit. Harry and Ron will be a while."

Draco eyed her suspiciously for a moment then went and sat next to her. Draco glanced at her then studied the table intently. Every foul word he'd ever said to her was replaying in his mind and Draco decided it was the most uncomfortable silence he'd ever experienced and they had started to become quite a common thing for him now.

Draco felt her getting up and flinched inwardly. She must have been thinking about how he'd treated her too and changed her mind about sitting next to him. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly, he couldn't take his eyes off the table and he couldn't stop the words spilling out of his mouth. "I know I've been really horrible to you and lately you've been so kind to me lately when I've defiantly have done anything to deserve it. And I [iknow[/i apologizing won't help and it won't change anything but I don't really know what else to do," the words suddenly dried up, knowing that they weren't going to help. He waited for her to say something, anything, but she remained silent and Draco remained frozen. Suddenly a mug was placed in front of him, he glanced up to see Granger smiling at him.

"No. Apologizing does a lot more than you'd ever think obviously," she said sitting back down.

Draco stared at her, trying to understand, "It does?" He asked after a while, hating to hear the plea in his voice.

Granger nodded, then she sighed seeing his continued confusion, looking away she said, "It means that you know you were wrong and you feel bad about it," she looked back at him, "Besides, that's all in the past now," she smiled again in then added, "Right?"

Draco smiled lopsidedly, "Right," and Hermione beamed, before either could say anything else though Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen. She stopped short at the sight of Draco and Hermione and immediately began to leave muttering about not wanting to intrude. Hermione interrupted loudly, "No, no, you're not intruding Mrs. Weasley!"

Draco watched that two women insisting the other was wrong in their assumptions. It took Hermione so long to convince Mrs. Weasley to stay that Draco had finished his cup of tea.

"So will all four of you be joining us for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione returned to her seat.

Draco shrugged, not really caring, however Hermione said, "I'm not sure, it depends on if Ron and Harry finish or not."

The words were just out of her mouth when the door opened again and Weasley came into view panting, "[iThere[/i you are!" he exclaimed at the sight of Draco and Hermione.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked twisting to look at him. Weasley nodded looking from Draco to Hermione suspiciously. "And Harry?" Another nod.

Draco stood a moment before Hermione and was out the door just catching Hermione telling Mrs. Weasley that it didn't look like they would be joining them for dinner after all.

* * *

"I didn't think so," Severus breathed, "You want to know why?" Lily didn't move or speak. "Because I think you haven't been entirely honest with him, not honest at all," Lily swallowed, "I think you have indeed had a change of heart and I think you completely support your brother because the peculiarities of your twin are rather reminiscent of you,: he paused his eyes roving her face, "And of course you aren't violently denying your connection to Harry Potter."

Severus fell silent watching her closely for a reaction, after a long pause in which Lily had started to study her interlocked fingers, she looked back into his eyes, "So what now?" She whispered without the slightest trace of fear.

"You are now loyal to the Order of the Phoenix?" Severus asked eagerly.

Lily nodded, "I am," she said softly, appreciating it was the first time she had fully admitted so.

Severus nodded slowly and withdrew from her to pour another firewhiskey for himself, "What now?" She asked again watching the man warily.

"Now," Severus replied returning to his long vacated chair, "You tell me of what the Order has been up to and what you need with the snake," he paused and sipped his drink, "Then you tell me how to help."

Lily's jaw dropped.

* * *

Harry was rubbing his eyes when Draco opened the door, he didn't look up until Draco had flopped back into the armchair he'd just spent the last several hours in. Only then did Harry look up squinting at Draco. He pushed his glasses back on to his nose saying, "I see Ron found you."

Draco smirked, "You can see? And there I though you were practically blind."

"With out these I am," Harry said good naturedly, gesturing to his glasses, "Where is Ron anyway?"

Draco shrugged, "He and Hermione are taking their time."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Hermione?" He asked.

"Yeah Hermione. You know brown curly hair, Gryffindor, smart, used to have big teeth, Muggle born," Draco raised an eyebrow too, "Why, never heard of her?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, "Yeah I have, but you don't normally call her Hermione."

"I know," Draco said mildly.

Harry looked like he wanted to say something else but the door opened again and his attention seemed to be diverted, but Draco had a funny feeling Harry wasn't done with the topic just yet.

"Ron said you both were done," Hermione said shutting the door again.

Harry nodded, "I didn't find any but I hope one of you did, so we should have some suspects."

Hermione pushed some parchment around, "Actually Harry, we only have one."

"One? Only one?" Ron asked incredulously peering over her shoulder, "Blimey," he whispered.

"What?" Harry snapped snatching the parchment from Hermione, "Your kidding! Who put this name down?"

Weasley and Hermione both shook their heads as Draco said, "I did. Why?" He asked as Harry glared at him.

"Because you should have told us," Harry said laying the list down, "I thought you wanted to get this done soon!"

Draco frowned, "Why? We decided to make the list as we went and examine at the end."

Harry sighed, "You know where we are, right?" He growled.

"Yeah."

"Because that's why. We could have looked and decided right then and potentially saved all the effort," Harry gestured to the littered table. We could have moved on!"

Draco just looked at him, and then glanced at the parchment with the name Regulus Arturus Black written upon it.


	28. Chapter 28

"You want to help?" Lily choked out at long last.

Severus nodded, "I do, why is that so hard to comprehend?"

Lily sputtered, ":But you, you're," she stopped, "You were always so loyal. You never let on, how? How did you play the game so well?"

Severus smiled thinly, "There was a time when I _was_ loyal to the Dark Lord, Lily. But that was _years_ ago."

Lily stared at him then got to her feet. Severus made a strange spasm, she stared at him then proceeded to the bar and poured herself a large portion of firewhiskey. She drained the glass in one swallow, refilling the glass she turned and sank back into her seat.

"How?" She stammered, "No," he voice became harder, surer, she looked him in the eyes, "Why? Why did _you_ change loyalties?"

Severus stared at her so long that she was convinced he wouldn't answer. Finally he sighed and looked into the fire. "I went to school with your mother. She was gorgeous, but more than that, she was kind to me, so kind," he paused absorbed in memories then he continued. "But your father," he spat bitterly, "had caught her eye first, he was an arrogant idiot, what ever made her attracted to him," he paused again scowling into the flames, "She never looked at me like that. Never would. Not that she ever admitted to liking moron. That didn't change the fact that she dreamed about him. They got together when we were in our seventh year. I knew I'd lost all chances with her, so there was no need to try to impress her any more. I threw myself even deeper into the Dark Arts. After graduation I joined the Death Eaters," he stopped suddenly and finished off his firewhiskey, "I saw your mother only once after that. We were killing the Prewett brothers, and members of the Order turned up as the older was killed. Lily was among them. She was already pregnant at the time but that never stopped her from fighting for what she thought was right. As we retreated she looked me in the eye, she was mad, but there was sorrow and pity in her eyes too. I hated her for that, cursed her for pitying me, but at the same time I was so relieved that she wasn't repulsed by me, or if she was she didn't show it. That was the last time I saw her." Severus stopped again. It was a few moments before he continued. "I was sent to Dumbledore to spy on him, I was denied the Defense Against the Dark Arts position I wanted. I was angry at him so I followed him to his next interview for a Divination teacher, while there Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy. It was my chance to get revenge on Dumbledore and secure my Masters pleasure, especially since the prophecy contained the downfall of my master. I would tell my master and he would combat it before it came to pass and my master would never be defeated by Dumbledore. But that brother of his, Alberforth caught me and threw me out. But that didn't change the fact that I'd heard part of the prophecy. I told the Dark Lord all I had heard. He immediately deduced that it was either the Longbottom boy or one of the Potter twins. He didn't think it would be referring to a girl so he chose between your brother and Neville Longbottom. I hoped he would chose your brother because that would teach that Lily Potter a lesson for choosing that Potter over me," he became quiet, "I didn't realize he planned on killing Lily and James too. As soon as I found out I asked My Lord to spare your mother. He mocked me for lusting for a mudblood. So I denounced my love for her. That night I went back to Hogwarts and I confessed to Dumbledore what I'd done and how the Potter's were in immediate danger. Dumbledore sent to Potter's into hiding. He demanded something of me though, apparently treason against the Dark Lord wasn't enough," he sounded bitter, "I became Dumbledore's spy then, he said he could keep Lily safe, that was enough, her husband too but I knew it was far too late for me to have her for myself. I became the potions master and I began the task of double agent," he stopped again and leaning back he looked into Lily's eyes for the first time since starting his story. "I was devastated when she died. Dumbledore sent me to get you once you hadn't been found by Hagrid. I investigated a little and heard rumors Nonthal had followed through with the plan of taking you and raising you for our lord. I told Dumbledore that, he had told Lily and her husband that it would be best if you weren't at the house for the time to keep you safer. But your mother refused to allow her family to be torn apart. Dumbledore looked high and low for you but Nonthal had left the country and was constantly on the move. Of course you know that your brother was taken to your Aunt and Uncle's. When the Dark Lord returned I came back to him. But I always remained loyal to Dumbledore." Severus was silent for a while, Lily didn't think it would be right to say anything so she remained silent too, "Dumbledore was dying, he meddled with a curse the Dark Lord placed on this ring. He was foolish, no protection at all. He told me I had to kill him. I had told him of the plan for Draco to kill him but he was determined for Draco's soul to remain in one piece," he snorted and continued sounding bitter again, "But mine was expandable. So I killed him and I've been trying to find a way to assist the Order again but it's been exceptionally difficult," he grinned wolfishly, "But now I have a way back in, so what do you need with the snake and how do I help Miss Potter?"

"I need to send it to my brother so he can destroy it. And I can't be suspected or I'm dead," Lily said after a moment still trying to grasp the magnitude of what she'd just heard.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "After all I just told you I don't even get a reason?"

Lily smiled slightly, "Sorry Severus, that's Harry's secret to tell. He'd be pissed to know I told you that much."

Severus nodded slowly, "Then we need to go snake hunting?" he asked softly.

Lily grinned, "Normally I would say absolutely but I think I'm going to have to decline tonight, we can go tomorrow, I think I've pushed my luck far enough for one night."

Severus sighed and said, "Yes I suppose you have. Tomorrow then," he stood and moved to the door, "How do you plan to send it to him?"

Lily got to her feet too, "There's a recallable Circle of Transport set up."

"Where is your end?"

"The floor of my room."

"Where does it lead?"

Lily ginned, "The place where Harry will destroy the snake."

Severus pulled a face, "No specifics?"

The grin slid off Lily's face, "No, does that surprise you?" Severus shook his head frowning. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow then," Lily said before vanishing. The door opened and Severus knew she was gone.

Severus shut the door then sank into his armchair contemplating everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry got to his feet and left without another word to Draco. Weasley followed. Hermione smiled at him then began to neaten the piles littering the table.

Draco slumped back and sighed, "He's over reacting," he said flatly after a moment.

Hermione looked up as she dropped the parchment into the trash then said, "I suppose. But that's what Harry does."

"How do you live with that?" Draco asked watching her closely.

Hermione shrugged, "You just do. You learn to expect it and you learn to ignore it when necessary," she said sitting, "But it does take some time I suppose."

"So why didn't you run off too?" Draco asked, "Harry didn't give orders for me to never be left alone did he?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment the burst out laughing, "No, no he didn't. Harry trusts you Draco, so get used to it," she paused considering him, "I know them, they'll be back, if they find it or if they don't. My guess is that they've gone to search his bedroom. No one sleeps in there so it shouldn't have been moved if it was ever there."

"You don't think it's there," Draco said.

Hermione was quiet for a moment, "No I don't. If Regulus had it I don't think his room would be a safe place to hide it. Besides the house has already been raided, I highly doubt it's there."

The words were barely out of her mouth when the door burst open again and Harry came in fuming, "It's not in his room! Someone, and I bet it was Mundungus or Kerature, went through everything!"

"See," Hermione said looking at Draco smiling crookedly.

"See what!" Harry snapped, looking from her to Draco.

"That you'd be back," Hermione said flatly, "So what now? Do you think it's in the house or not?"

"Kreature!" Harry yelled suddenly. The House-Elf appeared instantly and again the ugly look came into Harry's face.

"Master called," the elf croaked bowing to Harry, a look of dislike on his face too.

"Have you seen this," Harry riffled through the pages of _Hogwarts Beginnings and Legends_ and showing the elf.

"Yes," the elf said glancing at the picture.

"Where is it?" Harry demanded.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone!"

The elf was silent for a moment, "The thief Mundungus Fletcher took it when he took all the Black treasures." Harry swore none too quietly and slammed the book on the table, "Does Master need anything else?" Kreature asked with a look clearly wishing Harry a slow and painful death.

"No," Harry said shortly.

"Yes Master," and the elf was gone.

"What now Harry?" Weasley asked tentatively after a moment.

"We find Mundungus Fletcher of course Ron," Harry growled.

Hermione frowned, "How? He's still in Azkaban Harry."

Harry scowled and was silent a moment, "We break into Azkaban of course."

"Break into Azkaban," Draco repeated after a moment of stunned silence.

"Yes," Harry said savagely, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Erm, no, it's just something most people plan on doing is all," Draco said after a moment.

"Then let's figure out a way to do it," Harry said beginning to pace up and down, "In a way that does _not_ involve asking favors of the Ministry," Harry added as an after thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily stopped just around the corner, a brief glance told her Nonthal was still outside the room. She didn't think anything of the worried look on his face until she had already slithered into the room.

Her illusion was gone, but the worst part was who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Lily," Voldemort hissed turning to face her.

Her mind jammed and all her concealing spells slid off her, she just stood there gaping at him.

"And where have you been?" he breathed stepping closer.

Lily was panicking, he was standing on top of the Circle of Transport, assuming he hadn't already dismantled that. Factoring the other precautions she'd taken had been dissolved completely she would be more surprised by its continued existence than it's demolition. All in all she'd been lazy and now she was caught. Her concern to Severus came echoing back, "I can't be suspected or I'm dead."

"Well?" He came even closer.

Lily backed up a few paces, "I went for a walk."

"Nonthal could have taken you for a walk," he matched her step for step and the wall was getting dangerously close.

"I needed time to think."

"Because you're normally so excessively busy."

"I needed time to be alone."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Yes I did," he heel hit the wall.

"No you avoided the question."

She was flat against the wall, Lily didn't even bother to formulate a response. He leaned forward, "Well?" He whispered centimeters from her ear.

Lily looked into his eyes and chewing her bottom lip didn't say anything for a moment steeling herself she said, "I went for a walk," she screwed up her eyes as a hand came out of nowhere and sent her head smashing into the wall, as she slid down the wall she also slipped out of consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco thought it was real great of Harry to dismiss every idea he and Hermione had on how to break into Azkaban without a second thought without having any answers of his own. He was opening his mouth to say so when Harry stopped pacing abruptly. Harry looked ahead lost in his own world. Draco hoped he'd had an idea until Harry skewed up his eyes in a pained expression and stumbled back into a seat.

Weasley and Hermione were both panic strikingly demanding explanations, but a blank look from Harry shut them both up.

"We need to ask for help," Harry said faintly.

"Why?" Hermione demanded, "You were just insisting we can't owe the Ministry anymore."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, he glanced at Draco before continuing, "Lily's been compromised," he said softly.

Draco felt the earth drop away sharply, "How do you," he started but something in Harry's eyes made him stop dead, "Will she be alright? What's wrong?"

Harry grimaced shaking his head, "I don't know Draco," he said so flatly that Draco couldn't bring himself to berate the other boy any further. Draco dropped his gaze and stared at the table. He heard two people move out of the room, Draco guessed that Harry was still there, "I'll ask for help, so we can go get her out Draco." Harry said.

Draco just nodded, not trusting himself to speak, a hand was on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

Draco shook his head, "It's not your fault."

Harry laughed humorlessly, "I'm not saying it is," Harry squeezed then the comforting presence of having another person in the room vanished and Draco didn't look up when the door shut.


	29. Chapter 29

"You want to see Mundungus Fletcher?" Rufus Scrimgeor said after a moment of silence had passed.

Harry nodded keeping his temper in check, he hated dealing with the Ministry, and hadn't he _just_ said that he thought angrily to himself.

"Why," the Minister asked shrewdly.

Harry shrugged, "I just do."

Scrimgeor stayed quiet, "This has something to do with what you and Dumbledore were up to," he finally stated.

Harry leaned back, this was going to be much harder than he had anticipated, he shrugged noncommittally.

The Minister's face twitched, he leaned forward over the desk, "You came to _me_ Potter. You cannot be so short coming now."

Harry could feel Ron and Hermione shift behind him, he stood, Scrimgeor lurched back in surprise, "Then you won't help," Harry said bluntly, "Not without an explanation." The Minister leaned back more gracefully this time, "Guess that's a yes."

Harry turned. Ron and Hermione fell into place behind him, but as he put his hand on the door, "It wouldn't help you anyway."

Harry turned partway to the man, "Oh?"

The man nodded, "Fletchers not in Azkaban any more, he slipped out during one of the breakouts."

Oh how Harry longed to make a remark, a snide about the Ministry's policies but he kept his tongue in cheek. Saying thank you he left the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus had been about to retire when there was a knock on the door.

Nonthal stood there looking quite distraught. Severus knew at once that something was _very_ wrong, nothing, _**nothing**_ could take this man from Lily's side.

"What's happened?" Severus asked.

Nonthal's jaw worked several times then staggered sideways, clutching the doorframe for dear life. Severus ushered the man inside, very alarmed at this point.

When Nonthal had sat down and was clutching a glass of firewhiskey Severus persisted, "What happened?"

Nonthal made no effort to answer, he simply swirled the firewhiskey staring at it with so much desperation as if it might have the power to solve all the worlds problems. Finally he whispered so softly that Severus barely heard, "Lily."

Severus frowned, "What about her?"

Nonthal looked up at him through haunted eyes, "She's betrayed our lord," he said.

Severus blinked.

"Yeah," Nonthal whispered harshly, "I couldn't believe it either," obviously he thought Severus's surprise was for the revelation and not for the surprise she'd been caught. Lily had always struck Severus as being exceptionally careful. But then again she was very new to the double agent game while he Severus had had decades of experience.

"What happened?" He asked getting a refill for Nonthal.

Nonthal shook his head, "I still don't understand it all myself. He came and asked if she is there. I said she was. Macnair left, I had wanted to leave too, but he was so mad. He came back out and said 'well'. When I asked what it was, he said she wasn't there. I didn't believe him, but not seeing her there," Nonthal looked up at him, "She _wasn't there_. I couldn't believe it. She _never_ went through that door. He told me to just wait outside and if I was to see her not to tell her he was there. Half an hour later he came back out and told me to get Dolohov and Nott. I did as I was bid and a few minutes later the two of them came out carrying her." Nonthal stopped again and was silent for about five minutes, which to Severus felt like an eternity.

Severus looked the man over once more, he was concerned obviously. He had always cared for Lily in more than a man appointed to keep watch, Severus knew that Nonthal considered Lily to be more of a daughter than a charge. Severus also knew that Lily probably never considered Nonthal to be anything more than an appointed guardian, oddly enough it had always been the Dark Lord that held her heart, until she met young Mr. Potter it seemed.

Severus also understood that now more than ever it was paramount that he assist in the cause that Dumbledore had set to Potter and Lily had gotten entangled in.

"Do you think he will kill her?" Severus was jerked out of his thoughts by Nonthal's whisper. One look at the man told Severus that he required no answer for whatever the answer there would be no comfort. Severus sank into his long abandoned chair with a long sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her head hurt. She pressed a shaking hand to the back of her pounding head. She withdrew the offending hand hissing at the wave of pain that crashed over her.

Lily looked blankly at her blood covered hand, trying to recall how she could have ended up like this. Hazily she recalled a livid white face and a palm speeding toward her, then dissolving darkness. Of course she'd been caught.

Just then there was a creek. Lily peered around, a short person stood in the door staring at her, "You're awake," he said blankly. Lily just stared back. The man shook himself then left.

Lily tried to call out, to find out how long she'd been there, but he was gone as was her voice.

The door opened again, a much taller person stood framed in the door casting their shadow across her.

Again Lily tried to speak but couldn't. Her head was pounding so loudly she couldn't think straight and couldn't make out a face, and since the person hadn't breathed a word she had no idea who it was.

"So," Lily felt fear cascading into her stomach like a pail full of ice. She would have liked to have stood and face him but she couldn't feel her legs and was unwilling to trust them so blindly, "You thought you could outsmart Lord Voldemort."

Lily pondered her answer then whispered, "Yes," quite defiantly.

She knew she shouldn't have provoked him but she couldn't think of anything else to do, seeing as there was no point pretending anymore.

To her credit however, she thought, she was emotionless as ever while he couldn't hide his fury as he drew out his wand and pointed it at her. No fear, but she couldn't hold in her screams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had sat suspended in misery unaware of the passage of time since Harry had left. That had been his concern from the start, if he went back what would happen if he found out. Lily had seemed okay with facing intimate death, but Draco couldn't help feel that she might just be regretting going back. He hadn't understood why she had to leave at all but now knowing about the horcruxes it still didn't seem like she went back for a very good reason, what did Draco care of the Dark Lord was reigned or not if Lily was gone. The worst thing was that he couldn't do a thing to help. She had specified he was to stay here so noting would happen to him. But now he had a strange urge to siege the fortress single handedly.

Draco scoffed the Gryffindorian notion pulling himself out of such foolish thoughts he glanced around and was very startled to see he was not alone.

"Do all Weasleys allow themselves in uninvited?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't peek at any of the mysterious piles, I was simply concerned. Harry, Ron and Hermione left in such a rush," Mrs. Weasley said kindly sitting across the table from him. "You've looked so forlorn, something is wrong, you look," she paused, seeming to be deciding to proceed or not, "Lovesick."

Draco, who was moving the piles off the table not convinced that she would not look at them, froze, then looked around, "Lovesick?" He repeated softly, "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything for a moment, "When Ron was missing Hermione worried so terribly, and if you look at Ginny she worries about Harry constantly. Someone in love that is utterly helpless to aid the one they love, separated by this war."

"Oh," Draco sank back down, "I don't think it's my fault though."

Mrs. Weasley blinked, "Fault. Draco love is not something to fault yourself with."

"But it is," Draco cut her off, "I really only began to think to love her because I was told I was to marry her. I was the one deemed worthy of Lily's hand three years ago. After I failed him," Draco paused, "I knew I'd lost her. But then I got this second chance. And I think she began to return my feelings in the end, I'm not sure." Draco looked into the woman's eyes, "but I know I love her, and now I've lost her again, this time for good." Draco dropped his eyes to look at the table in front of him. "She's as good as dead now," he whispered.

A hand clasped his cheek and gently raised his face so he was looking into the Weasley matron's face once more, "Don't give up hope yet Draco, Harry will do everything he can."

"But I ought to be the one," he said softly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Don't worry dear, everything will work itself out." She stood up and headed toward the door, "Dinner will be soon if you want to come down."

Draco turned, "I thought mothers were supposed to make things clearer, mine did, but you're not very good at it."

"What would your mother tell you that was so uncomplicated?" Mrs. Weasley asked pausing in the doorway.

"That this was for the good of the family and that I would be the most valuable of Death Eaters after the marriage, pretty uncomplicated."

"That's because that's not the truth, marriage should be because you want to spend forever with that person because you love them so much that you would do anything for them. Not because you would benefit. Draco love is a very complicated thing and there are no right or wrong answers but it's not as clear cut as that either," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Make sure you come down for dinner, you don't look like you've been eating these past weeks."

Draco nodded and Mrs. Weasley left him to his even more confused thoughts.


End file.
